miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Malinka914/Od początku
Dzisiaj zaczynam nowe opko i zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Marinette Gdy miałam 10 lat chodziłam sama do parku, sama na plac zabaw i oczywiście sama do swojej bazy (inaczej polana, miejscówka lub ulubione miejsce). Na mojej polanie znajdowała się studnia, domek który sama zbudowałam, szopa w której były tylko stogi siana, drzewka duże i małe drzewa, kwiatki. Gdy jak co dzień szłam do parku na spotkanie z Aylom zobaczyłam upadającego starszego pana. Szybko podbiegłam do niego i pomogłam mu wstać. -Nic panu nie jest? -spytałam się podając rękę żeby wstał. -Nie. Dziękuję , że pomogłaś mi wstać. -powiedział poczym się do mnie uśmiechnął. -Nie ma za co dziękować. To każdy na moim miejscu zrobił. -powiedziałam uśmiechnięta do staruszka. -Uwież mi że nie każdy by tak postąpił. A ramach podziękowania przyjmij te pudełeczko z kolczykami. -powiedział podając mi pudełeczko. -Dziękuję ale nie mogę tego przyjąć. -mówiłam spokojnie. -Marinette ty .musisz to przyjąć! -powiedział starszy pań trochę się zaniepokojłam gdy powiedział mi staruszek. -Ale dlaczego? - spytałam się z kołowana -Dzięki nim będziesz się przemieniać w super bohaterkę biedronkę. -powiedział tak abym tego tylko ja usłyszała. -A jeśli będę miała pytanie? Jak pana znajdę? -pytałam się staruszka. -Jak przyjdzie czas to Tikki pokaże ci gdzie mieszkam. -powiedział podając mi pudełeczko. Od razu je schowałam do torebki. W tedy ten pań znikął. Ale jak? Skąd on zna moje imię? Nie mogę się nad tym zastanowiac teraz. Popatrzyłam na zegarek w telefonie. O nie jestem już spóźniona! Dajcie znqć w komentarzu czy się podoba? Początki zawszę są trudne ale nie długo akcja się rozwinie. Rozdział 2 Szybko biegłam do parku by spotkać się z Aylom. Niestety się potknęłam gdy już byłam przy samej ziemi ktoś mnie złapał. Był to blondyn o niebieskich oczach. -Nic ci nie jest?- spytał się mnie chłopiec wyższy o głowę. Pomógł mi wstać. -Nic mi nie jest. Dzięki że mnie uratowałeś przed upadkiem. -powiedziałam uśmiechnięta -Ja jestem Alex. A ty? -spytał się mnie niebieski oki. -Nazywam się Marinette ale mów mi Marii. -powiedziałam po czym się rozejrzałam po parku w poszukiwaniu mej przyjaciółki. On też się za kimś rozglądał. -Czy kogoś szukasz? -spytał się mnie Alex. -Szukam mojej przyjaciółki. A ty chyba też kogoś szukasz? -mówiłam z pewnością w siebie w głosie. -Szukam mojego brata. A jak wygląda ta twoja przyjaciółka? Pomogę ci jej poszukać. -powiedział się uśmiechając do mnie. -Ciemne oczy, nosi okulary, troszkę większą ode mnie, ciemne włosy. -kiedy to mówiłam on zaczął się śmiać. Perspektywa Alexa Gdy Marinett opisywała swoją przyjaciółkę to chyba ona podeszła za nią. Pokazała mi żebym cicho był ale ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Marii popatrzyła się tylko na mnie jak na wariata. Wtedy jej koleżanka wyskoczyła przed nią. Ona tak się wystraszyła że aż mnie przytuliła. -Mnie nie ma paręnaście minut a ty już masz przyjaciółki? -usłyszałem znajomy głos za mną. Wtedy Marinett odskoczyła ode mnie jak opażona Rozdział 3 -Ja jestem Adrien. -powiedział mój brat bliźniak. -Cześć ja jestem Alya -mówiła piwno oka. -Ja jestem Marinette -powiedziała moja znajoma. -Ja jestem Alex -powiedziałem do Aly. Perspektywa Marinette Są bardzo podobni do siebie. W sumie nic dziwnego są rodzeństwem. -Czy wy tu mieszkanie? -spytałam się chłopaków. -Tak -powiedzieli jednocześnie. -Mieszkamy tu od urodzenia -dodał zielono oki (Adrien). -A wy jesteście bliźniakami? -tym razem Ayla zadała pytanie. -Tak -odpowiedział Alex. -Może razem się po bawimy? -tym razem ją zapytałam. -Fajnie będzie -powiedział Adrien. -Ja też z chęcią -powiedział tym razem Alex. -Jak Marii się bawi to ja też. -powiedziała Ayla. -Ale w co? -spytał się zielono oki -Może programy w siatkówkę? -spytał się Alex. -Możemy zagrać ale jakie składy? -spytałam się moich znajomych. -Może 1 dziewczyna, 1 chłopak? -spytała się Ayla. -Ale skąd wiemy kto ma być z kim w drużynie? -spytał się Adrien. -Mam pomysł. Może po prostu zagramy w marynażyka. Ja z Adrienem a Alya z Marii. -powiedział Alex. -Czyli wygrany z wygranym? -spytałam się Alexa. -Tak -opowiedział mi niebiesko oki. Grałam z Aylom do 3. 1 ona wygrała, 2 Ayla wygrała, 3 ja przegrałam. Czyli ja gram z przegranym. Czekaliśmy na nich 2 minuty aż w końcu ktoś przegrał. -Kto u was wygrał? -spytała się Ayla -Ja -powiedział Adrien. -Czyli gramy razem Marii? -spytał się Alex -Na to wygląda. -odpowiedziałam. Graliśmy tak długo, ale Ayla musiała iść do domu. Więc przerwaliśmy grę. Mieliśmy jutro dokończyć. Chciałam juz iść lecz ktoś złapał mnie za rękę to był Alex. - Wgóle ja na nazwisko mam Agrest. A ty? -spytał się mnie chłopiec, miał rumieniec na twarzy. -Mam na nazwisko Dupain-Cheng. -powiedziałam po czym chciałam już iść ale tym razem zatrzymał mnie Adrien. -Możemy cię odprowadzić? -spytał się mnie zielono oki chłopiec. -Tak -powiedziałam, przyznam że się trochę nie zręcznie czułam gdy chłopacy mnie odprowadzali ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Rozdział 4 -Tu mieszkam. -powiedziałam po czym szybko weszłam przez piekarnie do domu. Oni tylko patrzyli się na mnie jak na wariatkę. -Mamo, tato już jestem. -krzyczałam gdy wychodziłam do swojego pokoju. Zajrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam jak chłopaki nadal stoją przed drzwiami do cukierni. Bez wahania otworzyłam okno i spytałam się czy jutro po mnie przyjdą. Oni powiedzieli że chętnie. Więc zamknęłam okno i wyciągnęłam tajemnicze pudełeczko z czerwonymi napisami. Były w środku kolczyki. Założyłam je po chwili zastanowienia się. I ujrzałam latające coś. -Jestem kwami biedronki -przectawiło się czerwone stwożonko . -Czyli ty mnie będziesz przemieniać w biedronkę? -spytałam się mej małej kumpeli . -Tak. I mów mi Tikki. Tyle wiedzy ci wystarczy i jeszcze będziesz współpracować z innymi superbohaterami. Ale to dopiero za jakieś 5 lata. -powiedziała Tikki. -A czy na razie muszę się przemieniać? -spytałam się Tikki . -Nie nie musisz. Ale możesz. A i musisz mi dawać jedzenie. -powiedziała kmi -Co jesz? -spytałam się mojej małej kumpeli. -Ciastka -powiedziała. -A czy ty śpisz? -spytałam się Tikki. -Czasem. -powiedziała po czym ziewneła -Może chcesz spać w moim łóżeczku dla lalek? Mam tam kordłe i poduszkę, kocyk. -powiedziałam po czym też ziewnełam. -Z chęcią. Ale jeśli mogę to już pójdę spać dobrze? -spytała się mnie moja kwami. -Ja też mam zamiar iść spać. Dobranoc Tikki. -powiedziałam po czym się uśmiechnęłam i żuci łam się na łóżko podobnie zrobiła moja kwami. Perspektywa Alexa Gdy szłem do domu (willi) z Adrienem zobaczyłem jak w jednym zaułku okradają starszego pana. Popatrzyłem się na brata a on na mnie, kiwneliśmy glową na znak porozumienia i pobiegliśmy pomuc temu staruszkowi. -Nic panu nie jest? -spytał się Adrien. -Nie nic mi nie jest. -powiedział staruszek. -My musimy już iść -powiedziałem i ruszyłem z Adrienem do domu. Perspektywa Mistrza Fu -I jak mistrzu? -spytał się mój kwami. -Będą idealni -powiedziałem i poszłem szybko podłożyć szkatułkę z kwami Białego Wilka i Czarnego Kota. Oni wybiorą kto kim będzie. Perspektywa Adriena Gdy weszliśmy do domu spotkaliśmy od razu rodziców. Ja się przeraziłem a Alex zachował zimną krew. Przyznam że trzęsłem się jak garaleta. -O której to się wraca? -spytał się ojciec. -Graliśmy w siatkówkę i się troszkę przedłużyło -powiedział Alex -Dobrze chłopcy idźcie do swojego pokoju -powiedziała nam nasza najukochańsza mama. Gdy byłem już z bratem w naszym pokoju on zaczął rozmowę. ---- Dajcie mi znać w komentarach czy się podoba czy tez nie. I mam pytanie: Czywstawic dzisiaj jeszcze jeden lub dwa nexty? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rozdział5 -Co myślisz o Ayly? -spytał się mnie niebiesko oki. -Jest w spoko. A co ty myślisz o Marinette? -spytałem się ją mojego brata. Wydaje mi się że mój braciszek się zakochał. -Jest miła, uprzejma -mówił Alex -Czy ty przypadkiem się w niej nie zakochałeś? -spytałem spytałem się mojego braciszka -Chyba tak. Ale o tym NIKOMU nie mów! -nikomu podkreślił. Rozmawialiśmy do późnego popołudnia ale gdy zobaczyłem jakieś pudełka na biurku. -Alex chodź tu -krzyknąłem do brata. -Tak -podszedł do mnie i też zobaczył pudełka. -Czy to twoja sprawka? -spytałem się mojego bliźniaka. -Nie- powiedział. Ja złapałem za pudełeczko z zielonymi napisami a Alex z niebieskimi napisami. Otworzyliśmy je jednocześnie. W środku były pierścienie. Mój był biały a Alexa czarny. Gdy swój założyłem przed moimi oczyma pokazała się czarna postać. -Część jestem Plagg. -powiedział latający kocur -Kto lub co ty jesteś? -spytałem się zdziwiony. -Adrien co to jest? -podszedł do mnie mój brat. Perspektywa Plagga -Adrien co to jest? -podszedł do zielono okiego drugi chłopak. Trafiły mi się bliźniaki. Zaraz zaraz on też ma pierścień. To miraculum białego wilka. -Załóż pierścień. -powiedziałem do niebiesko okiego. On tylko się na mnie dziwnie popatrzył i założył pierścień. Tak jak myślałem wyskoczył z niego Klliki. Wszystko im wytłumaczyliśmy. Byli trochę zdezorientowani ale zrozumieli. -Ja jem camembert. -powiedziałem do zielono okiego -A ty co jesz? -spytał się Alex Kllikiego -Ja jem twaróg orzechowy na toście (+próbiwałam dać coś żeby każdy widział tam swój wkład, padliny nie moglam nigdzie wcisnąć??)-powiedział Klikki Perspektywa Alexa -A jak mamy się przemieniać? -spytałem się naszych kwami. -Musicie coś wymyślić -powiedział Klliki. -Ja już mam Plagg wysówaj pazury! -krzyknął Adrien. -A ty? -spytał się mały wiczek -Klliki pokaż kły! -krzyknąłem -To co teraz? -spytał się czarny kot -Mam pomysł. Ścigany się? -spytałem się mojego bracieszka. -Jasne! -powiedziałem po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę wieży Eiffla. Perspektywa Marinette Obudziły mnie jakieś chałasy na dachu. -Tikki pobutka! -krzyknełam do małej biedronki -Tak? -spytała się zaspana kwami -Chyba pora się przemienić, ale jak ? - spytałam się mojej kwami. -Wymśl hasło. -powiedziała Tikki -Tikki kropkuj. -powiedziałam do mej kwami. Gdy się przemieniłem miałam na sobie czerwony elastyczny strój w czarne kropki. W pasie miałam przyczepione jojo. To chyba moja broń. Ruszyłam w stronę wieży Eiffla. Co będzie jadł Klliki? Wymyślicie? Przepraszam że tak późno dodaje ale zaczytałam się w innych opowiadania. Rozdział 6 Gdy byłam obok wieży zobaczyłam jakieś 2 postacie. Poczułam że muszę je jakoś unieruchomić więc zarzucilam jojo nad wieżę zaczepiłam nim o szczyt. Postacie szybko mnie zauważyli i dlatego zaczęli ze mną walczyć -Widać że mamy towarzystwo -powiedziała biała postać, przypominająca białego wilka, jego szpiczaste uszy i niebieskie oczy wyglądały jak Chaskiego (+dobrze napisałam? ). -Aż tak widać? -spytałam się sarkastycznie. Naprawdę mam z nimi walczyć? -No ogromną Biedronke nie łatwo zignorować -teraz powiedział czarny przypominający kota. Miał zielone oczy. Zaczęła się walka. Gdy ich już unieruchomiłam moja kwami się odezwała w mojej głowie -Brawo Biedronko. -usłyszałem głos w mojej głowie. -Dzięki Tikki! -powiedziałam Perspektywa Białego Wilka '-Co' teraz zrobimy ? -spytałem się mojego brata. -Musimy się jakoś uwolnić. -powiedział kot. -Dzięki Tikki! -krzyknęła kropkowana pani. -Czy ona mówi do siebie? -spytałem się brata. -Nie ona rozmawia ze swoim kwami. Ona posiada Kwami biedronki o imieniu Tikki. -powiedział głos w mojej głowie. -Możesz nas uwolnić? -spytał się mój bliźniak -Nie! Złoczyńców nie wypuszczam wolno! -krzyknęła krzyczała pani w czarne kropki. -Ale my nimi nie jesteśmy! -krzyknąłem -Jak to? -spytała się olbrzymia biedronka -My jesteśmy posiadaczami Miraculum. -powiedział kot. -A kogo? -spytała się Biedronka -Ja mam kwami Białego Wilka. -powiedziałem. -Ja mam czarnego kota -powiedział mój bliźniak. -Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście? -spytała się Biedronka -No bo nie pytałaś i nas zaatkowałaś -powiedział czarny kot. -No to ja lecę do domu. -powiedziała chciała znikać lecz ja ją złapałem -A jak się nazywasz? -spytałem się. -Ja jestem biedronką. -powiedziała i zniknęła za dachami na swoim joju. Ona jest podobna do Marinette. Ma tak samo piękne oczy i ślniące ciemne włosy. Po biegliśmy do domu a tam się przemieniliśmy i daliśmy naszym kwami jeść. -Jak ona was pokonała? -spytał się kwami czarnego kota. -Nie wiem! -powiedział Adrien. -Ona ma jedno z najpotężniejszych miraculi. Oczywiście że was pokonała. -mówił Klliki. -Masz rację, ona jest taka piękna -mówił Adrien. -Ja idę już spać. Jutro mamy spotkanie z Marinette i Alyom- powiedziałem rozmarzonym głosem. -To Dobranoc. -powiedzieli kwami. -Dobranocki braciszku. -powiedział Adrien. Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Adriena '-'''Chłopaki (kwami) mam pomysł. -powiedziałem do mojego i Alexa kwami. - -Jaki? -spytał się zaciekawione kwami. -Rozkochamy Marinette w Alexie (czyt. Aleksie) -Ale jak? -spytał się Klliko -Zostawimy ich samych. Zobaczysz że się uda. -powiedziałem do kwami. Następnie poszłem spać. '''Perspektywa Marinette' Obudziła mnie mama. -Marinette ktoś po ciebie. -krzyczała mama. -Zaraz przyjdę -powiedziałam ubierając ubranie i szybko rozczesując włosy. Szybko się ogarnęłam, zabrałam torebkę w której schowała się Tikki i zeszłam na dół. Na dole zobaczyłam Alexa i Adriena. Trochę się zdziwiłam ich widokiem ale nie pokazywałam tego po sobie -Część- powiedziałam -Hej -powiedzieli chłopaki -To jak idziemy? -spytał się Adrien -Tak -powiedziałam razem z Alexem -Mamo idę się bawić, wrócę wieczorem -mówilam do mamy -Zabierz telefon. -tylko tyle usłyszałam bo wybiegłam z domu. Po biegliśmy na plac zabaw. -Ja muszę na chwilę gdzieś iść. -powiedział Adrien i uciekł. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego tak się zachowywał ale mnie to mało obchodziło (+ale ty jesteś szczera). Nudziło mi się więc zaczęłam rozmowę. -Co u ciebie słychać Alex- spytałam się mojego przyjaciela -Nic ciekawego. Dlaczego długo nie schodzilaś do nas? -spytał się Alex. -No bo się dopiero obudziłam i musiałam szybko się ogarnąć. -mówiłam zdenerwowana. -To może pójdziemy na lody? -spytał się mnie Alex. -Bardzo chętnie. A Adrien? -spytałam się mojego przyjaciela. -On przyjdzie pewnie jak zawsze kiedy będzie coś się działo. W końcu taki on jest. -powiedział Alex. Minęło kilka godzin a ja się świetnie bawiłam z Alexem ale musiałam iść już do domu. Gdy odprowadził mnie już Alex do domu. Na pożegnanie przytuliłam go i weszłam do domu. -I jak było? -spytała się mnie moja kwami. -Było fajnie. Alex to bardzo miły chłopak. -A co powiesz na patrolik? -spytala się mnie Tikki. -Z chęcią. -powiedziałam i szybko wykrzyczałam Tikki kropkuj! Już miałam wychodzić przez okno gdy zobaczyłam płaczące dziecko na ulicy. Stało na pasach, auto jechało w dziecka stronę szybko pobiegłam do niego (dziecka) i szybko je zabrałam z toru jazdy auta. Dziecko się na mnie popatrzyło i mnie przytuliło. Ja odzwajemniełam uścisk i posłałam dziecku uprzejmy uśmiech. Chwilę później przybyła prasa, karetka i policja. Prasa jak mnie zobaczyła od razu zaczęła mnie nagrywać i robić zdjęcia. Ja przyglądałam się pracy pogotowia. Gdy przyjechała matka tego dziecka ja szybko pobiegłam na wieżę Eiffla i usiadłam na jej szczycie. Perspektywa Ahxa Ten dzień był taki piękny. Spędziłem go z moją przyjaciółką Marinette. Gdy weszłem do domu zobaczyłam jak Adrien rozmawia z moją mamą. -Co to miało być? -podeszłem do niego i popatrzył się na niego zabójczym wzrokiem. -Zostawiłem cię z twoją przyjaciółką- powiedział spokojnie. Po tym jak jeszcze chwilę rozmawialiśmy, usiedliśmy obok mamy a ona włączyła wiadomości. Mówili tam o niezwykłej dziewczynce w stroju biedronki która uratowała 4 letnie dziecko przed rozjechaniem przez samochód. Ja tylko wyszczeżyłem oczy tak samo jak mój brat. Biedronka na tym nagraniu wyglądała na przejętą losem dziecka. Rozdział 8 Mama powiedziała że mamy już iść do pokoju. -Przecież są wakacje -powiedział Adrien -Chyba jutro jesteście umówieni na mecz siatkówki? -powiedziała uśmiechnięta mama. -Masz rację. Choć Adrien. -powiedziałem do mamy ciągnąc go do pokoju. Gdy byliśmy w pokoju. Szybko zasnęłem. Perspektywa Adriena Gdy Alex poszedł spać ja na karmiłem nasze kwami i zmieniłem się w czarnego kota. Ruszyłem w stronę sławnej wierzy w Paryżu. Spotkałem tam Biedronkę. -Witam kropkowaną damę -powiedziałem po czy siadłem obok biedronki. -Część -powiedziała smutno. -Dlaczego biedroneczka jest smutna? Biedronki to symbol szczęścia a nie smutku. -próbowałem pocieszyć biedronkę czuję że ona tego potrzebuję. -Nie twoja sprawa. -mówiła oschle. Ja się tylko na nią dziwnie popatrzyłem. -Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie nie miła? -spytałem się biedronki. Nie rozumiem jej zachowania. -No bo mnie wczoraj obudziłeś! -krzykeła na mnie kropkowana pani. -Przepraszam. Ale dlaczego jesteś smutna? -nie daje za wygraną. -No bo teraz wszyscy o mnie mówią. Wolę żeby nikt o mnie nie mówił. Ja to zrobiłam żeby temu dziecku się nic nie stało. A te media rozgłaszają to jakby to był wielki wyczyn. -mówiła smutna. -Musisz się przyzwyczaić. W końcu jesteś super bohaterką. -mówiłem do biedronki. Chciałem dodać jej przynajmniej odrobinę otuchy. -Masz rację. Ale teraz muszę lecieć! Pa kocie! -krzyknęła i szybko uciekła. Czuję jakby ona była inna niż wszystkie. Chciałbym jej bliżej poznać. Szybko pobiegłem do domu i odprawiłem wieczorną rutynę. Dałem ser Plaggowi i zasnęłem. 1 miesiąc później Perspektywa Alexa '-'''Idę do Marinette -mówiłem do brata po czym szybko pognałem pod drzwi piekarni jej rodziców. Ona szybko wyszła i pobiegliśmy na naszą polane. Tam ja wpletłem jej do włosów balon na początku się na mnie wściekła (to już któryś raz), ale w końcu to polubiała. Wtedy się we mnie wtulała i tak przez cały dzień siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy do późna w nocy. Gdy ona już powoli zasypiała odprowadzałem ją do domu i sam wracałem do swojego. Tam zawsze czekał na mnie zły to i kochająca mama. -Znów wracasz tak późno! Dlaczego? -spytał się mnie zły tato. -Byłem z Marinette na placu zabaw. -mówiłem uśmiechem. -A kto to jest ta Marinette? -spytała się moja mama z uśmiechem. -To jego dziewczyna. -teraz powiedział Adrien -Nieprawda! To moja przyjaciółka. -mówiłem nieśmiałym głosem. -Alex mam złe wieści. -powiedział mój ojciec. -Jakie? -nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Trochę się bałem jego odpowiedzi. -Przeprowadzamy się. -powiedziała smutna mama. -Ale dlaczego? -spytałem się smutny. Ledwo powstrzymałem łzy. -Tato będzie tam rozwijał swoją karierę projektanta -powiedział z oburzeniem mój brat. -Niestety to prawda -powiedział mój tato. -Kiedy? -spytałem się mojej mamy. -Jutro popołudniu. -powiedziała moja mama. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. Ja też już nie panowałem nad swoimi uczuciami. Łzy zaczęły mi płynąć. -A jak się pożegnam z przyjaciółmi? Z Marinette? -z oczu leciały mi łzy. Nie mogłem ich już zatrzymać. -Niestety będziesz miał jutro tylko 20 minut. -teraz powiedział mój ojciec. Z jego głosu nie można było wykryć żadnych emocji. Szybko pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Żuciłem się na łóżko i zaczełem gorzko płakać. Miałem ochotę uciec z domu. Ale nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie mogłem zostawić samego Adriena. Ale na nie mogę zostawić Marinette. Ja ją kocham. -Alex -powiedziała moja mama wchodząc do pokoju. -Zostaw mnie! -powiedziałem do mojej mamy. -Wiem że ci przykro. Ale to jest szansa dla taty. Ja też wolała bym tu zostać. Też mam tu przyjaciół. Ulubione miejsca. Rodzinę. -mówiła moja mama. -Ale ja tak nie mogę. Nie mogę zostawić jej samej. Ja ją kocham. Nie poradzę sobie bez niej -mówiłem przez łzy do mamy. Teraz muszę przyznać że jak to pisałam się popłakałam. Zapraszam na skończone opowiadanie nowa historia. Rozdział 9 -Dasz radę. Kiedyś na pewno tu wrócimy. -mówiła moja mama uśmiechając się, przynajmniej próbowała się uśmiechnąć . -Kiedy? -spytałem się z nadzieją i smutkiem w głosie -Za parę lat. - powiedziała smutno (mama). -Ale jak mam ją zostawić. Powiedzieć po prostu żegnaj. Bez niczego. -mówiłem przez łzy. -Jakoś to będzie. -mówiła moja mama wychodząc. Wtedy wyszedł Adrien. -Przykro mi. -mówił smutny z łzami w oczach. -Ja ją kocham. I mam po prostu ją tu zostawić. Tak bez pożegnania? -pytałem się przez łzy. -Dasz radę. Zrobimy tak żebyś mógł z nią pobyć godzinę. Porobić jeszcze kilka zdjęć. -mówił z łzami w oczach. -Dzięki. Ale muszę iść się przewietrzyć. Klliki pokaż kły! -krzyknąłem i ruszyłem w stronę wieży Eiffla. Przez chwilę zawachałem się czy nie podejść do Marinette. Nie mogłem. Serce mi powoli pękał. Miało ogromną ranę. Która ciągle krwawiła i bolała. Wróciłem godzinę później. Dałem Kllikowi jeść i poszłem spać. Następnego dnia wstałem o 5 nad ranem. Szybko spakowałam wszystkie moje rzeczy. Gdy była 9 byłem już gotowy. Ale musiałem się jeszcze pożegnać z Marinette. Szybko pobiegłem do salonu i podeszłem do mojej mamy -Mogę wyjść? -do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. -Spakowałeś się? -spytała się moja mama. -Tak. Mogę wyjśten ostatni raz? Pożegnać się z Marinette? - z oczu zaczęły mi płynąć gorzkie łzy. -Tak -powiedziała moja mama i ruszyła w stronę gabinetu taty. Ja szybko pobiegłem w stronę domu Marinette. Zapukałem i czekałem aż ktoś otworzy. Otworzyła Marinette. Do oczu znów zaczęły mi napływać łzy. -Co się stało? -spytała się z przerażeniem na twarzy -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. No bo się wyprowadzam -mówiłem smutny. Z oczu znów wywoływały mi łzy. -Wejdź -rozkazała. Wydawało mi się że gorzej to przyjmie. Wykonałem jej polecenie a ona tylko się na mnie po patrzyła pytającym spojrzeniem. -Do Anglii. -mówiłem smutny łzy zaczęły mi wypływać strumieniami. -Na jak długo? -spytała się drżącym głosem. Jej oczy zrobiły się szkliste. -Nie wiem. Moja mama mówiła mi że może za parę lat wrócimy. -kiedy to mówiłem do jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. A ja nie mogłem jej pocieszyć. -Obiecaj mi że wrócisz! -mówiła zapłakana Marinette. Ja do niej podeszłem i szelnąłem jej do ucha że obiecuje. -W końcu wrócę tu! A ty obiecaj że nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz -mówiłem płacząc. Rozmawialiśmy już tak ponad godzinę. Robiliśmy zdjęcia i wymieniliśmy się naszymi zdjęciami żeby o sobie pamiętać. Na pożegnanie ją przytuliłem i powiedziałem że kiedyś tu wrócę. Ona powiedziałem że będzie czekać. Przyszłem do domu a stamtąd szybko pojechaliśmy na lotnisko. Mijały lata a ja traciłem nadzieję na powrót. Zaczynałem się stawać typowym bad boyem. Moja mama zaginęła, tato stał się sławnym projektantem a Adrien sławnym modelem. Na tym rozdziale tez się popłakałam. (Ostatnio rozklejam się jak małe dziecko) Rozdział 10 W końcu mieliśmy wrócić do Paryża. Coraz więcej mówili tam o Biedronce. Miałem nadzieję że spotkam tam Marinette. Ciągle miałem ochotę ją pocieszyć. Gdy byliśmy już na laotnisku Paryskim odrazu powitała nas córka burmistrza i burmistrz. Chloè zaczęła się kleić do Adriena. Na szczęście mnie nie zobaczyła. -Witaj Chloè - mówił radosny tato. -Dzień dobry panie Agrest. Czy przectawi mnie pan swojemu synowi? -spytała się mojego Ojca przesłodzonym głosem. -Syną -poprawiłem blondynkę. Ona się tylko na mnie dziwnie popatrzyła. -Ten z przodu to Adrien a ten drugi to Alex -mówił mój tato. Rozmawiali ze sobą chwilkę a ja ciągle patrzyłem na zdjęcie pięknej dziewczyny z fiłkowymi oczkami i granatowymi włosami. Te zdjęcie to mój talizman. Gdy jest mi smutno patrzę na nie a ona znaczy ono mnie pociesza. Ma piękny uśmiech. Moja pierwsza przyjaciółka. Moja jedyna przyjaciółka. Wtedy Chloè podeszła do mnie i spojrzała na mnie jak na jakiegoś wyżutka społeczeństwa. -Jestem Chloè a ty to Alex? -spytała się panienka z toną tapety na twarzy. -Tak jestem Alex. -powiedziałem i wsiadłem do limuzyny. Po parunastu minutach wsiadł również Adrien. -Może ją spotkasz. -powiedział Adrien. -Mam małe szansę. Ale też mam taką nadzieję. -popatrzyłem się w okno. Zobaczyłem ten park obok naszej polany. Miałem ochotę rozbeczeć się jak małe dziecko. Dlaczego? Bo ciągle się boję że mnie nie pozna. Albo że niej nigdy nie zobaczę. Około godziny później byliśmy w willi w której dawniej mieszkaliśmy. Tato powiedział że teraz będziemy mieli osobno pokoje na przeciwko siebie. Adrien miał tam gdzie mieliśmy kiedyś pokój a ja miałem naprzeciwko. Był to pokój z niebieskimi ścianami i czarnymi meblami. Miałem również ogromne łóżko na które od razu się żuciłem tak jak Klliki. Ale jak zobaczyłem że zniknęło mi zdjęcie to się załamałem. Nie mam już mojego talizmanu. Żadnej pamiątki po niej. Żadnego pocieszenia. Wtedy wybuchęłem płaczem. Jutro muszę iść do szkoły. '''Perspektywa Marinett' '-'''Tikki co jutro mam ubrać? -pytałam się smutnym głosem. -Czarne leginsy i szarą bluzę z pudrowo różowym napisem love. Do tego szare trampki a włosy rozpuszczone. -powiedziała moja kwami. -Doskonale. A przyszykowała byś mi? -spytała się mojej kwami -Jasne że tak. -zaczęła mi szykować ubranie po czym szybko zasneła tak jak ja. Rano obudziłam się sama. Nie zaspałam była to dla mnie nowość. Szybko odprawiłam poranną rutynę, szybko zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam pędem do szkoły. Rozdział11 W szkole zobaczyłam widowisko. Nie zwracając uwagi na nie poszłam do klasy. Usiadłam na swoje miejsce i zaczęłam przeglądać stare zdjęcia ze swoim przyjacielem Alexem. Zaczęła się lekcja. W połowie matematyki weszło dwóch nowych uczniów. -Może się przectawicie klasie? -spytała się pani od matmy. -Ja jestem Adrien, a to mój brat bliźniak Alex. -mówił zielono oki. -Przedtem mieszkaliśmy w Paryżu ale musieliśmy się przeprowadzić do Anglii. -powiedział niebiesko oki. Wydawał mi się znajomy. Ale nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Musiałam sobie to przemyśleć. -Adrien usiądź obok Nina. A Alexie usiądź do 2 ławki. -chłopacy usiedli na miejsca wyznaczone przez nauczycielkę. Alex usiadł obok mnie. Nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę. Więc słuchałam uważnie co pani nam mówiła. Kiedy skończyła się lekcja podszedłam na stołówkę. Dosiadł się do mnie nowy. Ze swoim bliźniakiem. -Część -powiedział zielono oki. -Hej. -powiedziałam cichutko po czym wyciągnęłam swój szkicownik i zaczęłam szkicować nową sukienkę. -Jestem Adrien a ty? -spytał się zielono oki. -Niech cię to nie obchodzi. Ja nie rozmawiam z sławnymi lalusiami i na dodatek przyjscielami Chloè -mówiłam szorstko nie odrywając wzroku od swojej sukienki. -Ja nawet jej nie lubię. I nie jestem sławnym, lalusiem jak mój brat. Ja jestem Alex Agrest. -gdy powiedział te imię i nazwisko oderwałam szybko wzrok od projektu. Popatrzyłam się w jego oczy. -Alex? -spytałam się go z niedowierzaniem. -Tak -wtedy podbiegła do mnie Chloè. Jak ona może być taka pusta, wredna, nie miła. -Dlaczego rozmawiasz z nią? -spytała się z oburzeniem. -Bo nie rozmawiam z tak plastikowymi lalkami Barbie ja ty. -powiedział Alex. Ja tylko się na nich patrzyłam. -Jak możesz rozmawiać z tą dziewczyną. Jak możesz rozmawiać Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Przecież to jest córka piekaża. Nie ma pieniędzy i stylu. Jest beztalenciem. -mówiła z oburzeniem Chloè. Wtedy napłynęły mi do oczu łzy. Nie miałam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Chciałam oderwać się od świata. '''Perspektywa Alexa' To jest moja Marinette? Najwyraźniej się zmieniła. Z radosnej i odtwartej dziewczyny na zamyśloną, zamkniętą w sobie dziewczynę. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Tylko Marinette ciągle gdzieś uciekała. Chowała się, nie mogłem z nią porozmawiać. Gdy zabrzmiał ostatni dzwonek uciekła gdzieś. Chciałem ją pocieszyć ale nie wiedziałem jak. Zacząłem nią szukać. Ale jej nie mogłem znaleźć. Przemieniłem się w Białego Wilka i zacząłem poszukiwania z lotu ptaka. Nigdzie jej nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Powoli się pod dawałem ale zobaczyłem ją na naszej polanie. -Co się stało? -podeszłem do niej i kucnęłem obok siedzącej Marinette. -Nic! -powiedziała chciała już odejść, ale złapałem ją za nadgarstek. -Nie uciekaj! -powiedziałem. Ona się tylko na mnie popatrzyła. Zaczęła płakać. -Ja nie uciekam. -mówiła zapłakana -Pamiętaj że zawsze możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. -ona się na mnie popatrzyła i obdarzyła uśmiechem. -Będę pamiętać. -powiedziała i uciekła w stronę swojego domu. Wtedy usłyszałem krzyki. Szybko pobiegłem tam gdzie je usłyszałem i ujrzałem Biedronkę. Szybko zrozumiałem o co chodzi. W Paryżu są złoczyńcy. -Oddajcie mi swoje miraculum bo zabije tych ludzi. -mówił zemstonator pokazując ludzi którzy obecnie robili zakupy. Rozdział 12 Trudno było ale udało mi się go pokonać z Biedronką i czarnym kotem. Nikomu się nic na szczęście. Ja tylko użyłem swojego daru więc musiałem szybko uciekać do domu. Ciągle myślałem o Marinette. Mojej pierwsza przyjaciółka. Teraz się zmieniłem. Ona się zmieniła pewnie nie będzie chciała mnie znać. Postanowiłem sobie że kjutro z nią pogadam. Chodź nadal ją kocham. W końcu muszę jej to powiedzieć. Dałem Kllikowi orzechowy twaróg na toście i szybko zrobiłem lekcje. Ciągle myślałem o Marinette. Zabrałem dłuuugą kompiel po tym szybko zasnełem. Perspektywa Adriena Gdy wróciłem do domu spotkałem mojego ojca. -I jak było w szkole? -spytał się bez emocji. -Bardzo miło nas przywitali. Ja siedzę w ławce z Ninem a Alex z jakąś dziewczyną, siedzi za mną. -mówiłem zadowolony. -To dobrze. -powiedział i udał się do swojego pokoju. Tam myślałem o Biedronce. Odrobiłem lekcje. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, dałem Plaggowi ser i szybko zasnełem. Rano obudziłem się dosyć wcześnie więc miałem zamiar iść na nogach do szkoły. Gdy zeszłem do jadali zobaczyłem Alexa. Rozmawiającego z ojcem. -nAdrienie, dzisiaj możecie się przespacerować do szkoły. -powiedział ojciec. Na te słowa się uśmiechnełem. Tak jak Alex. Wtedy wyszedł i a my szybko wpadliśmy na ten sam pomysł. -Może znajdziemy do piekarni po drodze do szkoły? -spytałem się Alexa. -Chętnie -i wyszliśmy z domu w stronę piekarni taty Marinette. Gdy tam weszłem od razu poczułem piękny zapach. Za kasą stała Marinette. -Po proszę bagietkę i pół kilo ciastek czekoladowych. -powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. Ona nie zwracała uwagi nawet na mnie i tylko podała mi moje zamówienie. -12 złotych 39 groszy - powiedziała pod moje zamówienie. -Dzięki -podałem jej pieniądze i weszłem do mojego brata. Szliśmy chwilę rozmawiając ale wtedy ktoś na mnie wpadł. -Przepraszam. -powiedziała cichutko i chciała już dalej biec lecz Alex ją zatrzymał. -Marinette czy to ty? -spytał się patrząc w oczy. Ona się tylko na niego patrzyła co chwilę zamykając oczy. -Tak. -powiedziała bardzo cicho szybko opuszczając głowę. -Co się stało? -było widać że mu zależy. Szkoda mi go było. On ją kocha. Widać to. Tylko szkoda że ona tego nie wie. -No bo odkąd ty wyjechałeś to zamkęłam się w sobie. Zmieniłam się. Ciągle czekałam aż wrócisz. Kilka miesięcy temu straciłam nadzieję. Zaczęłam żyć tylko projektmi. Wszystkie emocje przelewałam na kartkę papieru. Wczoraj kiedy ciebie zobaczyłam zaczęły mi wszystkie nasze wspólne chwile. Za dużo emocji. I jeszcze Chloè ona traktuje wszystkich jak służących jakby byli mniej ważni niż ona. -mówiła płacząc. Mój brat się na nią chwile patrzył. W końcu ją przytulił. Perspektywa Alexa Wreszcie wróciła moja ukochana Marinette, ja ją ciągle kocham. Ciągle za nią tenskniłem. Wreszcie mogę być przy niej, tak jak przedtem. -Tęskniłem -powiedziałem. Perspektywa Adriena Ona się tylko do niego uśmiechęła. Szli oni z przodu i rozmawiali co ich ominęło ja tylko szłem z tyłu za nimi i przyglądałem im się. Trzynasty rozdział pechowa liczba. Rozdział 13 Perspektywa Marinette Gdy szłam z Alexem do szkoły czułam się z nim bezpieczna. Czułam od niego miłość ale nie przyjacielską, taką miłość którą otacza chłopak dziewczynę. Chyba się w nim zakochałam. On ciągle się na mnie patrzył tymi swoimi pięknymi niebieskimi oczyma. Gdy doszliśmy pod samą szkołę on złapał mnie za rękę żeby dodać i odwagi. Na lekcji ciągle mi się przyglądał. Miałam wrażenie jakby mnie pilnował. Na przerwie ciągle że mną rozmawiał. Pytał się jak zaczęłam projektować. Zadawał dużo pytań. W końcu zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek. Szybko wybiegłam z dzwonkiem jak zawsze. Ale moje szczęście nie trwało długo. Gdy wyszłam ze szkoły usłyszałam Krzyki. Szybko znalazłam jakiś ciemny zaułek i przemieniłam się w biedronkę. Znalazłam się szybko tam gdzie miała się odbyć walka. Spotkałam tam Białego Wilka rozmawiającego z Czarnym Kotem. -Mam sama walczyć? -spytałam się moich towarzyszy. -Nie! -powiedział Biały Wilk -To co mamy robić? -spytał się Czarny Kot -Odwrótcie jego uwagę. -powiedziałam po czym szybko wcieliłam swój plan w działanie. Chłopacy świetnie się sprawdzili i nawet nie użyliśmy swoich mocy. -Czy możemy chwilę porozmawiać? -spytał się mnie kot. Wtedy Wilk zniknął mi z pola widzenia. -Ok. -powiedziałam zdziwiona. -No bo ja się w tobie zakochałem -powiedział do mnie kot. -Kocie ja -tyle zdążyłam powiedzieć bo mi przerwał -Wiem że pewnie masz kogoś innego. Wiem że pewnie chcesz żebyśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Ale chce żebyś wiedziała że cię kocham. -mówił kot. -Ja kocham kogoś innego ale z nim nie jestem. Będę pamiętać -szybko powiedziałam po czym zniklam z jego widnokręgu. Nie chcę żeby cierpiał ale ja kocham Alexa. Jestem już tego pewna. Szybko odrobiłam lekcje. Odprawiłam wieczorną rutynę i odrazu po położeniu się do łóżka zasnęłam. Perspektywa Alexa Czekałem aż wróci mój brat z rozmowy z biedronką w jego pokoju. Gdy wrócił był smutny. -Co się stało? -spytałem się Adriena po tym jak się przemienił. -Powiedziała że kocha kogoś innego ale jeszcze z nim nie jest. -mówił smutny mój bracieszek. -Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży. -próbowałem mu dodać trochę otuchy. Żeby poczuł się lepiej -Mam nadzieję. Masz już ten ser -powiedział Adrien podając camembert Plaggowi. -A jutro idziemy spacerkiem do szkoły czy jedziemy samochodem? -spytałem się z nadzieją w głosie. -Ja pojadę samochodem bo znów będę się dziwnie czuł jak będziecie tak się przytulać -na te słowa się zarumieniłem. -Ja pójdę spacerkiem. A czy jutro mamy w-f? -spytałem się mojego brata. -Na drugiej lekcji. Nie zapomnij że mamy jutro łączone z dziewczynami. -gdy Adrien powiedział dziewczynami od razu pomyślałem o Marinette. Ona jest taka cudowna, niewinna, słodka, skromna mógłbym tak długo wymienić ale teraz muszę zrobić zadanie domowe. -Ja pójdę zrobić zadanie domowe - powiedziałem po czym poszłem do mojego pokoju zrobiłem zadanie które pani mi zadała i zabrałem prysznic. Gdy odprawiłem wieczorną rutynę od razu po położeniu się na łóżku i zasnęłem. Trzynastka jest pechowa tylko dla nie których osób.Teraz pecha miał Czarny Kot współczuje Rozdział 14 Obudziłem się o 8 rano. Na początku się zdziwiłem że tak wcześnie (+lekcje dzisiejsze mają na 10:30). Mam zamiar zaprosić Marinette na bal maskowy który organizuje mój ojciec. A na balu spytam się czy zostanie moją dziewczyną. Mam nadzieję że się zgodzi, szybko się ubrałem i zeszłem na śniadanie do jadalni. Tam spotkałem ojca i Adriena. -O! Alex muszę wam coś powiedzieć - powiedział ojciec bez emocji. -Tak? -w tej chwili serce mi zamarło. Miałem nadzieję że nigdzie się nie przeprowadzamy. -Na mój bal maskowy musicie przyjść z towarzyszami -mówił tato nadal bez emocji. Na te słowa się ucieszyłem bo miałem zamiar zaprosić Marinette. Chwilę potem Gdy byłem w połowie drogi do szkoły wpadła na mnie Marinette. -Historia lubi się powtarzać -powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej i podając jej dłoń ponieważ po wpadnięciu na mnie runęła na chodnik. -Cześć. -powiedziała, jak ja jej pomogłem wstać dostała rumieńców. Muszę przyznać że z rumieńcami wygląda bajecznie. -Czy zechcesz iść ze mną na bal maskowy organizowanego przez mojego tatę? -serce mi biło jak szalone. Ona się tylko na mnie popatrzyła i kiwnęła głową na tak. -Przejdziesz że mną do szkoły? -teraz się mniej sterowałem. -No ... Tak -ruszyliśmy w stronę naszej szkoły. Przez całą drogę rozmawiałem z nią. Ciągle się śmialiśmy i gadaliśmy. Mówiliśmy co nam się przydażyło kiedy nas rozdzielono. Gdy doszliśmy do szkoły podszedł do mnie Adrien. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo i zaczął rozmowę -Mogę dzisiaj z wami pochodzić? -pytał się nerwowo. -Co się stało -Marinette zaczęła się śmiać z tej całej sytuacji. Adrien ciągle się rozglądał i nie sprawdzał czy ktoś się do niego nie zbliża. -No bo Chloè chce żebym z nią poszedł na ten bal maskowy. A ja z nią nie chcę iść. -mówił załamany -Do nas nie podejdzie. W końcu nas nie lubi -mówiła uśmiechnięta Marinette. W sumie miała rację. Ale Chloè jest taka że jak ma "zdobyć" (+inaczej zmusić) chłopaka żeby z nią poszedł gdzieś lub z nią był do niczego się nie cofnie. O wilku mowa już podchodzi. -Adrienkuuu czy pójdziesz ze mną na bal? -na jej twarzy był uśmiech zwycięstwa. -Nie. Mam zamiar z kimś innym iść. -powiedział szybko. Po tym Chloè spojrzała na mnie. O nie! Niech nawet o tym nie myśli! -A ty Alex? Pójdziesz ze mną na bal maskowy? -wtedy spojrzałem na Marinette a za chwilę na Chloè. Marinette miała minę przegraną. Jakby myślała że jestem tak płytki ja ta Barbie. A Chloè myślała że się zgodzę. I tu się myliła. -Ja mam już towarzyszkę na bal -powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do Marinette. Złapałem ją za rękę żeby dodało jej to pewności siebie. -Czyli w sobote o 14. Przyjdziesz po mnie? -wtedy wysłała szatański uśmiech do Marinette. -Nie. Ja idę z Marinette. - wtedy spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Ja ją mocno do siebie przytuliłem a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i przytulas. Jak Chloè miała zamiar odejść, popchnęła Marinette na ulicę. Na szczęście ona trzymała mnie za rękę. I doszło do tego że leciała na ulicę. Ja ją szybko pociągnęłem do siebie i w taki sposób znaleźliśmy się na chodniku. Ja leżałem na chodniku a Marii na mnie. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Gdy w końcu w staliśmy z brudnego chodnika, otrzepaliśmy z siebie kurz i ruszyliśmy w stronę klasy. Rozdział 15 Pierwsza lekcja to historia. Minęła spokojnie. Miał być w-f (+inaczej wychowanie fizyczne) z dziewczynami. W naszej szkole są 3 szatnie. Dla nauczycieli, chłopców i dziewcząt. Ja z Adrienem od razu poznaliśmy do szatni dla chłopaków. Gdy byliśmy gotowi biegliśmy pędem na sale gimnastyczną. Była tam tylko Marinette. -Marinette gdzie reszta dziewcząt? -spyatła się pani. -Chloè, Alya i Sabrina się przebierają, Rose i Juleka(+dobrze napisałam?) mają zwolnienia a Mylen dziś jest nie obecna. -mówiła Marinette - chłopcy? -spytała się pani teraz Adriena -Ja i Alex już jesteśmy już gotowi. Nataniel i Ivan się przebierają, Nino ma zwolnienie. -mówił spokojnie Adrien. Gdy wszyscy weszli na salę. -Dziś pogramy w piłkę nożną. Do bierzcie się w drużyny. Ja byłem w drużynie z Aylom, Adrienem i Marinette. Byliśmy w połowie mecza i wtedy coś sobie zrobiłem z nogą. Pani mnie wysłała do higienistki/pielęgniarki. Ja posłusznie wykonałem polecenie i byłem u pielęgniarki/higienistki pani powiedziała że skręciłem kostkę. Za bardzo się tym nie zmartwiłem ale gdy szłem do pani od wychowania fizycznego zobaczyłem karetkę. Wystraszyłem się gdy zobaczyłem jak niosą Marinette na noszach do karetki. -Co się stało? -spytałem się pani. -Marinette straciła przytomność po uderzeniu piłką w głowę. -mówiła smutna. -Kto kopnął tą piłkę? -spytałem się tym razem Aly. -Chloè ta rozpieszczona Barbie. -mówiła że smutkiem i złością. Po lekcjach od razu udałem się do domu Marinette. Otworzyła mi jej mama. -Jest Marinette? -spytałem się przejęty choć czułem się jak małe dziecko. -Tak jest. Ty jesteś jej kolegą z klasy? -spytała się mnie uprzejmie pani mama Marii. -Nie. Ja jestem jej przyjacielem. Może mnie pani pamięta. Przychodziłem tu w wakacje codziennie. -powiedziałem uśmiechnięty. -Tak. Pamiętam. Alex czy Adrien? -spytała się mnie pani Cheng. -Alex. Mógłbym do niej zajrzeć? -powiedziałem uśmiechnięty. Miałem nadzieję że nie odmówi. -Oczywiście jest w pokoju. W tym na górze. -powiedziała po czym mi wskazała drzwi a raczej klapę. Szybko weszłem po schodkach w górę i zapukałem. Usłyszałem cichutkie proszę więc wszedłem. Gdy weszłem zobaczyłem dziewczęcy pokój. Bardzo dziewczęcy. W odcieniach różu i bieli. Gdzieniegdzie widać fioletowy. -Jak się czujesz? -spytałem się patrząc na nią ona jak tylko mnie zobaczyła uśmiechneła się. -Dobrze. A jak tam twoja noga? - wydawała się być zmartwiona. -Z moją nogą dobrze. Ale jak z twoją głową - powiedziałem. Chcę w końcu wiedzieć co się stało. -No bo jak szłeś do higienistki to Chloè zaczęła tą twardą piłką we moją głową celować. Kiedy trafiła straciłam przytomność i upadłam. Przez ten upadek głowa mnie teraz boli. Ale jest ok. -powiedziała uśmiechnięta. -O której mam do ciebie przyjść na ten bal? -miałem wrażenie że muszę nią pilnować. Wyglądała tak uroczo i bezbronnie. -Tak o 13 30? Będzie ci jeszcze mama zagadywac więc pół godziny w zapasie. -mówiła uśmiechając się. Dałem jej zadanie domowe. I pokazałem co mamy się nauczyć. Rozmawiałem tak z nią jeszcze długo. Ale musiałem już iść. Więc poszłem do domu. W domu tato spytał nas czy mamy z kim iść na bankiet. -Ja pójdę z Marinette. -gdy usłyszał jej imię zrobił wielkie oczy -A ty? Masz z kim iść? -spytał się ojciec Adriena -Narazie nie. Ale kogoś znajdę. -powiedział i poszedł do pokoju. Ja poszłem za nim. Wyglądał na smutnego. -Dlaczego jesteś smutny? -spytałem się zielono okiego trochę mnie zaniepokoiło jego zachowanie. -Jak ja nie chcę iść na ten bal. Nawet nie mam z kim! -powiedział smutny. - To nie idź. Powiedz że źle się czujesz. -mówiłem spokojnie. -Mam jeszcze 2 dni. Z dążę coś wymyślić. Ale błagam cię nie zostawiaj mnie samego z Chloè. Na pewno nie będę chciał z nią iść. -wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać. Tak bardzo chciałem go pocieszyć ale nie wiedziałem jak. -Spróbuje coś wymyślić -powiedziałem po czym go przytuliłem. Mam nadzieję że dzięki temu będzie lepiej się czuł. Szybko odrobiłem prace którą pani nam zdała. Odprawiłem wieczorną rutynę i żucając się na łóżko zasnęłem. Rozdzial 16 Perspektywa Marinette chwilę po wyjściu Alexa -Już jest! -krzyczała do mnie mama z kuchni. Szybko zbiegłam na dół żeby się przywitać z moją kuzynką. -Marinette -wrzasnęła brązowo włosa żucając mi się na szyję. -Cześć Kornelia -odpowiedziałam uśmiechnięta. -Dziewczynki już na górę. Jutro macie szkołę! -krzyknęła moja mama. -Dobrze ciociu! -powiedziała Korni (+Kornelia skrót). Pomogłam zabrać jej walizki i szybko uciekłyśmy do pokoju. Jeszcze wczoraj tato przyniósł tu łóżko polowe dla Korniszona (+następna ksywka). Szybko wykonałyśmy wieczorną rutynę. Gdy już byłyśmy gotowe Korniszon usiadła na moje łóżko zaczęła mnie wypytywać co u mnie i takie. Opowiadałam jej o moich kolegach z dzieciństwa. (+Kornelia ma u Marinette mieszkać orzez jakiś czas. Dopuki Korneli mama i tata nie pszyszykują nowego domu potrwa to nie cały miesiąc). -I wtedy znów na niego wpadłam (+na Alexa), a on się spytał czy chcę iść z nim na bal. -mówiłam szczęśliwa. -I co odpowiedziałaś? -dopytywała się Korni -Że tak (pisk radości, małych dziewczynek). A później Chloè (buczenie) podeszła do niego i zaczęła go podrywać. Na moich oczach! -mówiłam z oburzeniem. -A co on zrobił? Co ty zrobiłaś? -znowu się dopytywała. Czy ona w końcu da mi dokończyć? -Dasz mi dokończyć? -kiwnęła głową na tak - On zaczął mówić że ma z kim iść. Ona znowu się do niego przylizywała a on powiedział że idzie że mną. (Pisk radości małych dziewczynek) Złapał mnie za rękę. A Chloè już chciała mnie popchnąć na ulicę a on przyciągnął mnie do siebie. I poleciełam za nim na chodnik. On zerzal na chodniku a ja na nim. Później poszliśmy na histerię (+historię). Po histori mieliśmy łączony w-f. Graliśmy w nogę. Alex zrobił sobie coś z nogą i poszedł do higienistki. Wtedy Barbie kopnęła piłką w moją głowę! Zemdlałam. Chyba resztę już znasz. -mówiłam uśmiechając się nerwowo. -A jak ty ich rozpoznajesz? Chyba są identyczni. -jej te pytania. -Oni są prawie identyczni. Alex ma niebieskie oczy a Adrien zielone. Moją inny styl. Adrien to model. -mówiłam ziewając. -Może pójdziemy spać? Jutro do kończymy w szkole tą interesującą rozmowę. -mówiła też ziewając. Szybko zasnełyśmy. Rano smacznie sobie spałam a Korniszon wylała na mnie zimną wodę. Szybko się wyzuszyłam i ubrałam. Biorąc kilka wypieków wybiegłam za nią żeby jej coś zrobić. Zaczęła uciekać w stronę naszej szkoły. Perspektywa Korneli Uciekałam przed moją kuzynką która pragnęła mnie zabić za jej pobudkę. Uciekałam jak najszybciej mogłam lecz na kogoś wpadłam. -Cześć Marii -powiedział chłopak z zielonymi oczami. -Przed kim uciekasz? -spytał się ten drugi bliźniaczo podobny ale o niebieskich oczach. -Ja nie jestem Marinette. Ja przed nią uciekam. -powiedziałam szybko wstając i chowając się za chłopaków. Oni tylko się popatrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę. Wtedy Marinette zdeżyła się z niebieskookim. Od razu się zarumieniła. -Czześć. .. Marinette? -powiedział chłopak podając jej ręce. -Gdzie ona jest? -pytała się zła ja tylko zakryłam sobie oczy. Miałam nadzieję że mnie nie zauważyła. -Kto? -spytał się ten drugi (zielonoki) -Jakby to ująć. Podobna do mnie... kuzynka. -mówiła zadyszana. -Dlaczego ją chcesz złapać? - spytał się niebieskooki. Zadają więcej pytań niż ja. -No bo mnie obudziła! -mówiła zdenerwowana. -I co w tym złego? -ja powoli zaczynałam się śmiać. Nie mogłem wytrzymać. -To pożycze ci ten budzik. Wylała na mnie lodowatą wodę! -mówiła zdenerwowana. Ja teraz wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Ona wtedy mnie zauważyła. Chwilę mnie goniła. Wtedy złapał ją niebieskooki. -Puść mnie! -krzyczała zła. -Nie. Na cię nie puszczę. -mówił uśmiechnięty. Teraz zauważyłam jak się zarumieniła. Już wiem. Ona się w nim zakochała. Widać że on kocha ją. Ja tylko z tym drugim (+z Adrienem) stałam i patrzyłam się na nich. Rozdział 17 -Ja jestem Adrien. -powiedział podając mi rękę. Podałam mu swoją dłoń i ją uścisknęłam. -Nazywam cię Kornelia Cheng. Jestem kuzynką Marinette -mówiłam uśmiechnięta. -Jesteś do niej niezwykle podobna. Jedyna różnica to taka że ty masz włosy inaczej związane i trochę jaśniejsze (+bo brązowe). -mówił nadal uśmiechnięty. -Masz rację. Ja włosy mam związane w warkocza. A ona w kucyki. -mówiłam uśmiechnięta -Uważaj. Na nią. -powiedział cichutko. -Dlaczego? -o co chodzi? -Marinette ma taki sam tok myślenia jak Alex. Kiedy ja go tak obudziłem. To on mścił się przez tydzień. Ale na szczęście poznał Marinette. Ta go jakoś potrafiła uspokoić. Teraz jak on ją nie uspokoi to będzie z tobą źle. -mówił cicho. Kiedy spojrzałam na Marinette i chyba na Alexa. Ciągle się śmiali się. -Oni są uroczy. -powiedziałam cicho do Adriena. -Masz rację - powiedział tak samo cicho jak ja. Perspektywa Marinette Gdy Alex mnie złapał nie protestowałam. Czułam się z nim bezpiecznie. -Musimy się na nich zemścić. -powiedział cicho na moje ucho. -Rano wyjdźmy z domu przed tym jak wstaną. Wystraszą się. A my sami się jeszcze spotkamy. -powiedziałam on tylko się na mnie popatrzył i powiedział -No okej. Ale gdzie się spotkamy? -spytał się mnie Alex. Ciągle mnie trzymał w swoich rękach. -Pod wieżą Eiffla. -powiedziałam po czym powiedziałam mu cały mój plan. On ciągle mnie trzymał. Szkoda że myśleliśmy iść na lekcje. Ruszyliśmy trzymając się za ręce. Przy nim czułam się bezpiecznie. Czułam że mogę być sobą. -Pomożesz? -spytał się mnie Alex. -No ale powiesz mi w czym? -mówiłam spokojnie. -Adrienowi znaleźć kogoś na bal. -mówił mi na ucho. -Powiedz mi z kim a ja ją na mówie -powiedziałam mu też na ucho. Doszliśmy pod samą szkołę. Ale gdy do chodziliśmy pod samą klasę podeszła do mnie Korni -Gdzie jest dyrektor? -spytała się mnie Korniszon -Zaprowadzę cię -powiedziałam. Po czym chciałam ją zaprowadzić ale Alex mnie złapał za rękę . -Pójdę z wami. -powiedział i znów złapał mnie za rękę. Doszliśmy pod sam gabinet Pana doktora. -Te drzwi. -powiedziałam ona tylko mnie przytuliła i powiedziała -Dziękuję. -powiedziała i szybko weszła do gabinetu dyra. Za 5 minut miała zacząć się lekcja. Więc powoli szliśmy w stronę klasy gdzie miała odbyć się lekcja Francuskiego. Cały czas Chloè próbuje się że mnie naśmiewać ale jej to nie wychodzi. Ciągle próbuje poderwać albo Alexa albo Adriena. Osobiście wolę jak podrywa Adriena ale mu się to nie podoba. Alex też nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony bo jak Chloè podchodzi ciągle patrzy się na mnie. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Chyba on jako jedyny wie. W połowie francuskiego do naszej klasy przyszła Kornelia, Chloè od razu zaczęła komentować jej strój. Ale Kornelia nie dała za wygraną i zaczęła się bronić (+coś takiego, po prostu pyskowała). Lekcje mijały a ja na lekcjach ciągle próbowałam wymyślić jakąś ładną sukienkę na bal. W końcu zdecydowałam się na czerwoną z czarnymi ramiączkami i z czarnym paskiem. Sukienka miała dosięgnąć kawałek za kolana. To jest suknia balowa. Lub granatową sukienkę że srebrnym paskiem i srebrnymi ramiączkami. Ta miała dosięgnąć też kawałek za kolano. Przez cały dzień rozmyślałam jak będzie na balu. W końcu to mój pierwszy bal w życiu. Mam nadzieję że nie zrobie sobie tam wstydu. Przed moim idolem i ojcem moich przyjaciół. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwały mnie wrzaski. Szybko znalazłam ustronne miejsce i się przemieniłem w biedronkę. Na miejscu spotkałam jakąś kobietę (+opętaną przez akume) mówiła że każdy będzie lubiał jej wypieki. Strzelała w ludzi ciastami a jak się dostało takim ciastem można było się zakochać, znienawidzić, stracić przytomność lub stracić wspomnienia. Naprawdę zależało jakim ciastem jest człowiek trafiony. Rozdział 18 Miała na sobie kolorowy fartuch Kucharski, i rękawice do pieczenia. Zaczęliśmy z nią walczyć, było trudno ją pokonać ale się udało. Akuma była w rękawicy kuchennej tak jak podejrzewałam. Użyłam szczęśliwego trafu żeby użyć niezwykłej biedronki. Po wszystkim (+pa pa miły motylku, szczęśliwy traf, niezwykła Biedronka) musiałałam iść do domu bo zostało mi 5 minut zanim się przemienie. Ale jak zawsze ktoś musiał mi przeszkodzić. Teraz był to Biały Wilk. -Możemy się spotkać za chwilę tutaj? -spytał się biały wilk. -Po co? -spytał się zdziwiona. -Muszę z tobą coś obgadać. -powiedział i zniknął. Szybko pobiegłam do domu a tam się przemieniłam. Ale ktoś zauważył jak się przemieniam. Była to Korni. Trochę się wystraszyłam ale nie pokazałam tego po sobie poznać. -Marinette ty jesteś biedronką? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? -pytała się zaniepokojona Kornelia. -Tak to ja. Nie mogłam ci tego powiedzieć nikt oprócz mnie i Tikki nie wiedział. Teraz ty też wiesz. Ale proszę cię nikomu nie mów. -powiedziałam smutna. -Rozumiem cię. -powiedziała cichutko. -Jak? -spytałam się mojej kuzynki i zarazem mojej najbliższej przyjaciółki. -Bo ja jestem pszczołą. -powiedziała mi na ucho. -Jak? -więcej nie mogłam z siebie wydusić. -Moja kwami to Mirra. (+znów proźba do was. Co będzie jeść Mirra? o propozycje proszę pisać w komentarzach. Tak samo jak z Kllikim. ) Przemienia mnie za pomocą tej bransoletki. -pokazała mi bransoletke którą ciągleiała na sobie. -Dlaczego nie przyszłaś na miejscu misje? -spytałam się. -No bo nie dawno dostałam tę moc. Bransoletkę dostałam od babci. Babcia mówiła że tylko jedna z nas będzie miała miraculum. Nie dawno zauważyłam że wydobywa się z niej żółte światło. Później wyszła z tej bransoletki Mirra. -mówiła cichutko. -Po prostu się bałaś. -powiedziałam a raczej zapytałam. Przypomniałam sobie o spotkaniu. -No... tak. -powiedziała. Wtedy zabrałam z mojej skrytki kilka ciastek z czekoladą i dałam je Tikki -Ja muszę iść. Jestem umówiona na rozmowę z Białym Wilkiem. Muszę iść. Chyba że chcesz iść ze mną. -powiedziałam. -Mogę? - spytała się mnie jakby nie słyszała co mówiłam. -Jasne że tak. -powiedziałam uśmiechnięta. Po chwili zamiast Marinette i Korneli stała Biedronka i Pszczoła. Szybko udałyśmy się na miejsce spotkania z B. Wilkiem. Jak zobaczył mnie i Kornelie zdziwił się. -Kto to? -spytał się zdziwiony. -To jest Pszczoła. Moja przyjaciółka. -mówiłam uśmiechnięta. -Od kiedy jesteś właścicielem miracula? -spytał się zdziwiony. -Odkąd skończyłam 12 lat. Ale niedawno dowiedziałem się że to może mnie przemienić w pszczołe. -mówiła uśmiechnięta. -To jak jesteście przyjaciółkami. -on chyba nie pojmuje o co nam chodzi. -Znamy swoje tożsamości -powiedziałam już bez uśmiechu lecz z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. -Aha -powiedział bez emocji przynajmniej starał się powiedzieć bez emocji. -To o czym chciałeś pogadać? -spytałam się B. W -Na osobności. -powiedział. Ja pokazałam pszczole żeby szła do domu. I powiedziałam jej na ucho że opowiem jej w domu. Szybko pobiegła do domu. Ja tylko się na niego popatrzyłam i czekałam aż coś powie. -No... chciałem cię o coś zapytać. -mówił cichutko. -Dlaczego mnie? -spytałam się B. W. nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Bo jesteś dziewczyną. No i ... jesteś do niej podobna. -powiedział po czym się nerwowo uśmiechnął. -Pytaj -powiedziałam miło się uśmiechając. -No bo ... -nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Może chodźmy na wieżę Eiffla. Tam będzie ciszej. I nikt nas nie usłyszy. -powiedziałam mu. On tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął. Miałam ochotę jak najszybciej doradzić mu i iść do domu. Perspektywa Białego Wilka(Alexa) Gdy byłem już na wieży Eiffla musiałem komuś w końcu powiedzieć. A ona nie zna mojej prawdziwej twarzy więc nikomu za bardzo nie wygada. -No bo ja zakochałem się w jednej dziewczynie. A ona nie wie o moich uczuciach. Jak mam jej to powiedzieć? -naprawdę byłem zdenerwowany. Rozdział 19 -No... spróbuj ją gdzieś zaprosić. A tam jej powiedz że ją kochasz. I możesz się niej spytać czy chce z tobą chodzić. -powiedziała uśmiechając się. -Dzięki -powiedziałem chciałem ją przytulić ale się powstrzymałem bo w końcu kocham Marii. Szybko pobiegłem do domu a tam się przemieniłem. Powiedziałem Adrienowi mój plan i opowiedziałem o przebiegu rozmowy z biedronką. Po rozmowie udałem się do telefonu i zadzwoniłam do Marinette (+ma jej numer odkąd się przyznali że tęsknili). (+M- Marinette A -Alex w tej rozmowie telefonicznej) M- Halo? Jest tam kto? A- To ja Alex. M- O cześć Alex, co u ciebie słychać? A- Wszystko dobrze. M- Pomożesz mi wybrać projekt sukienki? Jutro przed szkołą. Może w kawiarni? I tak mamy wyrwać się wcześniej żeby zemścić się na tych klonach. A- A w jakiej kawiarni? M- Pokaże ci, ale ty przyjdź o 6:30 . Musimy się wyrwać wcześniej. A- Masz rację. To o 6:35 przed twoim domem. M- No Okej. Papa A- Pa Marinette. Gdy skończyłem rozmowę z Marii szybko pisałem do łazienki się ogarnąć. Wziąłem prysznic, wymyłem zęby itp. Później poszłem spać. Perspektywa Marinette Przed chwilą skończyłam rozmowę z Alexem i kilka projektów sukienek. Szybko wymyłam się, wysztotkowałam zęby, uczesałam włosy. I zaczęłam robić zadanie domowe z fizyki. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do okna. Kogo on 20:30 do mojego domu niesie. Dzisiaj Korniszon nocuje w pokoju gościnnym. Ma karę za moją dzisiejszą pobudkę. Podeszłam do okna by zobaczyć kto to. Za oknem zobaczyłam Czarnego Kota. -Dobry wieczór... Pannie Marinette -powiedział kot. -Nie mów tak na mnie. Mów mi na ty. Jestem po prostu Marinette lub Marii. A co cię do mnie niesie? -spytałam się. Nie udawałam zdziwienia bo byłam strasznie zdziwiona. -Chciałem pogadać. -mówił spokojnie. Ale jak zaczął się do mnie przybliżać zaczęłam oddalać się od niego. -O czym? -byłam zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem i natarczywością. -Słyszałem od pewnego ptaszka że się wybierasz na bal z Agrestem. -mówił nadal się przybliżając. -No ... tak -nie wiedziałam do czego on dąży. O nie! Natrafiłam na ścianę. Ale wiem co robić. -A z którym? -złapał mnie za nadgarstki żebym nie uciekła. Ale on tylko patrzył się na mnie swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi, kocimi oczami. -Alexem -powiedziałam głośno i wyraźnie żeby zrozumiał. -A czy do niego coś czujesz? -widać było że przyszedł na przeszpiegi. Ale nawet dobrze by było gdyby się dowiedział. -Nie powiem ci. W końcu cię nie znam... Nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać -powiedziałam wtedy on się do mnie zaczął jeszcze bardziej przybliżać. O nie! Nie ma mowy żeby mnie pocałował. Szybko się od niego jak najbardziej oddaliłam. -Dlaczego uciekasz? -spytał się mnie C. Kot. -Bo się ciebie boję - powiedziałam cichutko lecz on to usłyszał. Od razu popatrzył się na mnie dziwnie. Wydaje mi się że on coś planuje. -Nie bój się. Ja nic ci nie zrobię. Po prostu trzymam cię za ręce żebyś była że mną szczera. -mówił spokojnie. Po tym jak się odważyłam spojrzałam mu w oczy a on się do mnie uśmiechnął. -Naprawdę? -spojrzałam się na niego a on się do mnie uśmiechnął. Mam wrażenie że mogę mu zaufać. -Tak -powiedział spokojnie. -Mogę ci zaufać? -spytałam się niego patrząc mu prosto w oczy -A jak myślisz? -powiedział cichutko. -Ale nikomu nie mów. Bo jak ktoś się dowie to cię z nienawidzę. -mówiłelam mu grożąc. -Naprawdę mi powiesz? -nie mógł mi uwierzyć. Ja tylko kiwnęłam głową na tak. -Ja chyba ... się.... no yy no jak to ująć .... no.... ja chyba zakochałam się w Alexie (+Aleksie). -powiedziałam jąkając się. -Wow -tylko tyle zdążył wydusić. Ja tylko spuściłam głowę. On tylko się na mnie popatrzył i zaczął się uśmiechać. Nawet zaczął się śmiać. -Wyjdź -mówiłam smutna. On tylko się na mnie popatrzył jak na jakąś komórkę. -Nie -powiedział uśmiechając się, do oczu zaczęły mi napływać łzy. Już kilka spłynęło w dół po policzkach. -Puść mnie. -powiedziałam smutnym głosem. -Ja nie śmieje się z twoich uczuć. Tylko z tego że bałaś mi się o tym powiedzieć. -kiedy to powiedział nadal miałam łzy w oczach. Nadal mi było przykro. Póścił moje nadgarstki i otarł łzy. Położył mnie na łóżku i usiadł obok mnie. -Dobranoc Marinette. -powiedział. Po tych słowach wpadłam w głęboki sen. Śnił mi się Alex. Tikki obudziła mnie o 6:10 miałam 25 minut na ogarnięcie się i zejściem na dół szybko założyłam miętową sukienkę i złotą perelynkę, złotą torebeczkę w której schowała się Tikki i złote barelinki. Włosy miałam lekko pofalowane ze złotą kokardką. Szybko zabrałam swoje rzeczy i mój szkicownik i wybiegłam szybko na dwór. Na dworze zobaczyłam Alexa. -Chodź za mną. -szliśmy jakieś 25 minut. Była 7 a my szybko weszliśmy do kawiarni ja za mówiłam sok jabłkowy. A Alex sok pomarańczowy. Gdy kelnerka już odeszła. -Pokażesz mi te szkice sukienek? -spytał się. -Yyy... Tak masz -powiedziałem podając mu szkicownik i kilka innych kartek z projektami. -Wow -powiedział gdy zobaczył kilka z nich. -Która ci się najbardziej podoba? -spytałam się Alexa. -O ta -powiedział pokazując palcem czerwoną, rozkloszoną, z czarnym paskiem i falbanami sukienkę . -A ty co założysz? -spytałam się Alexa. -Nie bój się. Założę czerwony krawat lub muszkę -powiedział po czym się mimowolnie zarumieniłam. -Ciekawie jak zareagowali że nie ma nas w domu. -powiedziałam uśmiechając się. Wtedy skończyłam pić mój soczek. Tak jak Alex. -Może pójdziemy już do szkoły? -spytał się Alex. -Chodźmy- powiedziałam po czym zapłaciłam i poszłam do szkoły. Perspektywa Adriena Gdzie on jest? Co on wykombinował? Może poszedł do szkoły bez ze mnie? Możliwe, albo z Marinette. Ciekawe co wy kombinował. Szybko ubrał się i zjadłem śniadanie . -Tato ja ide do szkoły! -krzyknąłem wychodząc z domu. Gdy szłem do domu zaczepiła mnie Kornelia. -Alex stój! -wtedy siię do niej odwróciłem. -Ja jestem Adrien -powiedziałem ze złością w głosie -Bez różnicy. A widziałeś Marinette? Rano już jej nie było. -mówiła z troską w głosie. -Jest różnica bo jesteśmy 2 oddzielnymi człowiekami. Marinette nie widziałem. A ty widziałaś Alexa? Rano już go nie było. -też mówiłem ale bardziej smutny niż zatroskany. -Pewnie sobie gdzieś poszli. Zakochana para. -powiedziała z oburzeniem. -No właśnie. Alex planuje od jakiś kilku lat jak spytać się czy zostanie jego dziewczyną- powiedziałem spokojnie -Ona mi o nim opowiada godzinami. O tobie kilka razy wspominała gdy mówiła o Alexie. -mówiła robiąc minę męczennika. -Musimy ich jakoś zesfatać -powiedziałem uśmiechając się nerwowo. -Ale jak? -spytała się mnie Korni. -Na balu. -powiedziałem spokojnie. -Ale ja tam nie ide - powiedziała ciuchutko. -To może zechcesz iść ze mną na ten bal. Miałem zamiar nie iść na ten bankiet. Ale teraz mamy misje do spełnienia. -mówiłem uśmiechnięty. -Zgadzam się. Ale nie mogą zauważyć że za nimi chodzimy. -mówiła spokojnie. -Jutro przed balem pomyślimy nad naszym planem. -powiedziałem po czym pobiegłem szybko z Kornelią w stronę szkoły. Gdy doszliśmy do szkoły zobaczyłem jak Alex rozmawia z Marinette. W końcu mogłem się tego spodziewać podeszłem do niego i zacząłem się go wypytywać -Gdzie byłeś? Co to ma znaczyć? -zadawałem szybko pytania nie dając mu czasu na odpowiadanie na pytania. Wtedy podeszła do nas Kornelia -Co to miało być? Czy ty jesteś normalna? -też zaczęła zadawać jej szybko pytania nie dając jej odpowiedzieć. -To zemsta! -powiedział Alex. -Za co? -spytałem się ich z pytającą miną. Korni patrzyła się tak jak ja z pytającą miną. -Za wasze pobudki. -powiedziała tym razem Marinette. -Dobrała się parka -powiedziała Kornelia, po chwili ona wybuchnęła śmiechem. Ja poszłem w jej ślady. Widziałem jak się na nas patrzą. Ale nie zwracałam za bardzo na to uwagi. Usłyszałem tylko ciche -Wariaci -wypowiedziane przez Marinette i Alexa jednocześnie. Gdy to usłyszałem od razu opanowałem się. Po chwili Korniszon też się uspokoiła. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy a potem poszłem z Korni do klasy. Zostawiliśmy Marii i Alexa samych. Żeby mogli porozmawiać. Rozdział 20 Chciałam pozdrowić moją wierną wierną i chyba pierwszą czytelniczkę Maline122. która nie raz już mi poprawiła chumor swoimi komentarzami. Pawice i Elexsie526 (Pawika Ellexa526) za to że są. I Biedronsi111. za to ze mnie informuje na mojej tablicy że już jest next. Wszystkim gorąco dziękuje i zachęcam do czytania ich opek . Wiem że mało kto przeczyta ten wstęp. Ale jak ktoś przeczytał to dziękuje. Naprawdę doceniam że jesteście. Mam nadzieję że nikogo nie uraziłam że go nie pozdrowiłam ale narazue tylko 4 osoby. W natępnym rozdziale pozdrowie następne osoby. (Czytam większość opek tych co mi komentują) Jak przrtrwaliście ten długi wstęp i nie zasneliście to zapraszam do czytania rozdziału 20. Gdy skończyły się lekcje zapytałem się Marii, Alexa i Korneli -Może pójdziemy w czwórkę na lody? -spytałem się niej. -Nie mogę. Muszę iść po materiały. -powiedziała Marinette -Pójdę z tobą. -powiedział Alex i poszli w stronę pasmanteri. Perspektywa Marinette Gdy byliśmy pod pasmanterią zadzwoniła do mnie Kornelia. (+K-Kornelia M-Marinette) K-Uszyjesz mi sukienkę balową? M- Ok. Ale po co ci? K- Bo Adrien mnie zaprosił. M- Cudownie. A jaki chcesz kolor sukienki? K- Żółty lub złoty. Ja muszę już kończyć. Pa! Powiedziała po czym się rozłączyła. Szybko opowiedziałam Alexowi czego się dowiedziałam -I dlatego się tak dziwnie zachowywali. -powiedział po czym ja weszłam do sklepu i kupiłam potrzebne mi rzeczy. Kupiłam więcej materiałów bo była promocja. Zakupiłam też tam różne inne rzeczy które mogą mi się przydać do sukienek lub ich poprawek. Weszłam że sklepu z kilkoma ogromnymi torbami z zakupami. -To wszystko potrzebujesz żeby uszyć dwie sukienki? -spytał się ze zdziwieniem zabierając ode mnie większość siatek z materiałami i innymi duperelkami do szycia (+niech tak będzie to nazwane chodzi o szpilki perłowe, nitki, igły, igły do maszyn itp.) -Nie ale przyda się do innych. -powiedziałam po czym się do niego szeroko uśmiechniełam. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. I odprowadził mnie do domu. -Może ci pomóc to wnieść do twojego pokoju? -spytał się z troską w głosie -Dam radę. I tak już dużo mi pomogłeś. -na chwilę odłożyłam torbę z zakupami. Podeszłam do niego przytuliłam. Po czym powiedziałam mu dziękuję pocałowałam go w jeden policzek. On się zarumienił i powiedział. -Nie ma za co -był czerwony jak dorodny pomidor. Zabrałam siatę z zakupami i zaniosłam je do pokoju. Po tym zjadłam obiad i zaczęłam szyć Korneli sukienkę. Była to elegancka długa suknia wieczorowa z długimi rękawami o kolorze złotym z brokatem, małym dekoltem. Do sięgała mniej więcej do kostek. Później zaczęłam swoją sukienkę. Moja była czerwona z czarnym paskiem. Dzięki temu wydawała się bardziej dopasowana do mojej sylwetki. Miała taki sam dekolt jak sukienka dla Korneli. Dosięgła mniej więcej za kolana. Nie miała żadnych niepotrzebnych zdobień. Po prostu była skromna. Gdy się w niej tańczyło ona zaczęła się pięknie unosić. Do tej sukienki uszyłam czarną, elegancką torebeczkę z czerwonym M. Dla Korneli uszyłam też czarną ale z literką K. Gdy skończyłam szycie szybko sukienki powiesiłam w garderobie żeby się nie pogniotły. Gdy wyszłam z pokoju spotkałam czarnego kota. Naprawdę muszę go wytrzymywać w "pracy" to jeszcze muszę ich wytrzymywać w domu. -Witaj Marinette -powiedział C K -Czego chcesz? -spytałam się na odczepnego. Nie miałam ochoty z nim rozmawiać. -Porozmawiać. -mówił spokojnie. Nie zwracając na niego uwagi chciałam iść do kuchni by zjeść kolację lecz on mnie złapał za nadgarstki. -Puść mnie. -mówiłam zła na kota. -Nie. Bo pójdziesz stąd. -powiedział stanowczo. Wtedy zadzwonił mój telefon. -Muszę odebrać -powiedziałam po czym odebrałam telefon od Alexa. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam rozmawiać. Rozmawiałam już paręnaście minut. Ale musiałam się rozłąńczyć. Szybko pożegnałam się z Alexem i znów zaczął rozmowę czarny kot. -Z kim rozmawiałaś? -spytał się C K z miną ciekawskiego kotka. -Z Alexem. Ja muszę iść. -powiedziałam szybko -Dlaczego? -spytał się mnie C K. -Zaraz będzie kolacja. A jak się spóźnię będę miała jutro dodatkowe obowiązki. A tego nie potrzebuje. -powiedziałam po czy szybko pobiegłam na kolację. Po kolacji pokierowałam się do pokoju po moją pieżame. Poszłam do łazienki tam wzięłam kąpiel. Wymyłam włosy i zęby. Po tym szybko poszłam do pokoju żeby uczesać włosy. Gdy weszłam do pokoju zobaczyłam Czarnego Kota i Białego Wilka. Na początku nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. -Witam pannę Marinette. -powiedział B W -Mów mi Marii lub Marinette. -powiedziałam znów na odczepnego. -Dlaczego jesteś taka zła? -spytał się C K -Bo jestem zmęczona. A jak się nie wyśpie to marudze -powiedziałam szybko rozczesując włosy. -To idź spać. -powiedział B W -To wyjdźcie -powiedziałam stanowczo. -Dlaczego? -spytał się C K -Bo nie będę zasypiać przy jakiś chłopakach. Nawet jeśli mogę ich znać. -powiedziałam ziewając -Już wychodzimy - powiedział B W ciągnąć za sobą Czarnego Kota w stronę "wyjścia" (+okna). Gdy wyszli to ja zamknęłam okno na zamek. Takie bezpieczeństwo, zrobiłam warkocza a raczej Tikki imi go zrobiła i zasnęłam Rozdział 21 Perspektywa Białego Wilka Gdy weszliśmy do domu przemieniliśmy się i daliśmy naszym kwami jeść. -Co to miało znaczyć? -pytałem się Adriena. -Ale co? -udawał niewiniątko -Co robiłeś u Marinette? -byłem bardzo zły na mojego brata. -Chciałem porozmawiać. -powiedział spokojnie. -O czym? -teraz to byłem zdziwiony. -Nudziło mi się więc podeszłem do niej -powiedział spokojnie ale cicho. -A teraz idź spać bo jutro jest ten bankiet. -powiedziałem i poszłem do swojego pokoju żeby spać. Wstałem o 11:36 rano. Mam jeszcze mniej więcej 2 godziny. Szybko położyłem swój garnitur i czerwoną muszkę na moje łóżko. Ubrałem się w ciuchy codzienne i powędrowałem do sklepu kupić dla Marinette bukiecik. Adrien poszedł że mną żeby kupić bukiecik dla Korneli. Ja kupiłem czerwono granatowy bukiecik a mój brat kupił złoto żółty bukiecik. Szybko wróciliśmy do domu i zaczęliśmy szykować się na bankiet. Mój brat skończył się szykować przede mną więc wyszedł szybciej. Mówił że wyjdzie jeszcze z Kornelią do kawiarni porozmawiać. Gdy byłem już gotowy wyszedłem z domu i podeszłem pod dom Marinette. Otworzyłem drzwi piekarni a tam mnie zachwycił piękny zapach wypieków. Podeszłem do lady do pani z włosami podobnego koloru do Marinette. To była mama Marinette. -Czy jest Marinette?- spytałem się mamy Marinette. -Tak jest na górze. Zaprowadzę cię do niej. -powiedziała pani Cheng. -Dziękuję -powiedziałem po czym powędrowałem za mamą granato włosej. Do szłem do ładnie urządzonego salonu. Siedział tam prawdopodobnie ojciec. Mama Marinette powędrowała do pokoju swej córki a ja zostałem w salonie z tatą Marinette. -Dzień dobry - przywitałem się z ojcem fiołkowookiej. -Witaj młodzieńcze. Proszę usiądź tu. -powiedział wskazując miejsce na przeciwko siebie. Usiadłam na miejsce które mi wskazał. Popatrzył się na mnie i kontynuował rozmowę. -Więc ty zabierasz moją córeczkę na bal? -wyglądał na spokojnego człowieka. Przełknęłem ślinę i odpowiedziałem. -Tak ja za prosiłem Marinette na bankiet. -powiedziałem spokojnie. On się tylko do mnie uśmiechnął. -A ile znasz moją córkę? -widać że bardzo się o nią martwi. -Gdy miałem 10 lat ją poznałem. Później musiałem wyjechać z Paryża i urwał mi się z nią kontakt. Wróciłem kilka miesięcy temu i znów znalazłem Marinette. -powiedziałem spokojnie. -Kiedy Marinette miała 10 lat miała znajomych bliźniaków mieli nazwisko Agrest. -mówił spokojnie. -Ja jestem jednym z nich. Nazywam się Alex Agrest -mówiłem spokojnie. -Pamiętaj że jak ją skrzywdzisz to mnie po pamiętasz - powiedział spokojnie, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Wtedy zaczęła schodzić Marinette. Miała na sobie piękną czerwoną sukienkę do kolan z czarnym paskiem w talii. Sukienka była do niej dopasowana. Włosy były rozpuszczone, lekko pofalowane. Gdy ją zobaczyłem od razu się uśmiechnełem. Wtedy się zarumieniła. Z rumieńcem jest jej do twarzy. Wtedy zobaczyłem że się potknęła od razu pobiegłem pod schody i ją złapałem tym samym ratując ją przed udeżeniem w podłogę. Popatrzyłem się na zarumienioną Marii i ją postawiłem na podłogę (+złapał ją i trzymał na rękach i teraz postawił ją na nogi. Eh no wiecie o co chodzi). -Cześć Marinette. -powiedziałem uśmiechając się. -Hej Alex. -powiedziała uśmiechając się -Dzieciaczki pora na wspólne zdjęcie. -powiedziała pani Cheng. Zrobiono nam kilka zdjęć i wyszliśmy. -To co teraz? -spytała się Marinette. -Teraz zadzwonie po limuzynę -powiedziałem. Szybko wykonałem telefon. Limuzyna szybko przyjechała. Pomogłem wsiąść fiołkowookiej do limuzyny i pojechaliśmy do mojego domu. (+Tam miał odbyć się bal). W limuzynie przyczepiłem jej bukiecik do jej dłoni. Rozdział 22 Gdy byliśmy w limuzynie co chwilę spoglądałem na Marinette. Wyglądała przepięknie. Jak już wyszliśmy z limuzyny weszliśmy do pokoju gdzie miał odbyć się bankiet. Od razu jak tam przybyłem podszedł do mnie i Marii mój ojciec. -Dzień dobry pannie? -powiedział mój ojciec. Pewnie mu chodziło żeby mu przestawić Marinette. -Tato to jest Marinette. Marinette to jest mój tato -powiedziałem spokojnie. Nie ukrywałem zadowolenia z powodu że jestem na balu Marii. -Zapraszam do tańca -powiedziałem do Marinette, podając jej rękę. Poszła że mną na parkiet. Wtedy puścili wolną piosenkę. Ja się tylko do niej uśmiechnełem do Marinette i złapałem ją w tali. Ona położyła mi swoje dłonie na szyję i zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Miałem nadzieję że ta chwila będzie wyrwała wiecznie. Ale piosenka się skończyła. Na tym balu ciągle tańczyłem z Marinette. Świetnie się z nią bawiłem. Umie doskonale tańczyć, jest wspaniałą partnerką. Gdy poszliśmy się napić kompotu podszedłem do dzbanka i nalałem do dwóch szkłanek. Zabrałem oby dwie i jedną podałem Marii. Szybko wypiłem zawartość szklanki i odłożyłem do naszego stolika. Po chwili Marinette też postawiła pustą szklankę na nasz stolik. Wtedy podeszła do nas Chloè i wylała sok pomarańczowy na Marinette. Ona szybko uciekła. Nie wiedziałem gdzie. Zacząłem ją szukać. Nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Szukałem wszędzie. Zostało jeszcze kilka miejsc. Jej dom, nasza polana, jej ulubione miejsce lub jej skrytka. Najpierw poszłem na ulubione miejsce. Nie było jej tam. To ruszyłem na polane. Tam ją zobaczyłem. Od razu do niej podbieglem i ją przytuliłem. Ona się tylko ode mnie oddaliła. -Zostaw mnie! -powiedziała spokojnie lecz stanowczo. -Ja cię nie zostawię bo cię kocham. -powiedziałem do niej przybliżając się. Ona się na mnie popatrzyła swoimi pięknymi fiołkowymi oczami. Później ją przytuliłem ona siedziała i nic nie robiła. Patrzyła się tylko w przestrzeń. -Czy coś się stało? -spytałem się niej zdziwiony. -Ja ciebie też - powiedziała spokojnie. -Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -spytałem się w końcu nie mogę wymarzyć leprzego momentu na wyznanie miłości swojej ukochanej. -Tak! -powiedziała i się to mnie przytuliła. Wtedy zapadła cisza. To nie była niezręczna cisza. Była miła i przyjemna dla ucha. Wtedy zaczęliśmy się do siebie przybliżać. I to się stało, pocałowałem Marinette. A ona mnie. Wtedy byłem najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi. -Kocham cię powiedziałem do niej. Na te słowa ona się tylko we mnie w tuliła. Rozmawialiśmy tak do późnej nocy. Miałem zamiar ją odprowadzić lecz ona mi nie pozwoliła. -Dlaczego? -naprawdę chcę ją odprowadzić. -Bo pewnie wypaplasz wszystko co się między nami stało. -powiedziała uśmiechając się zadziornie. -Nie wygadam -powiedziałem podając jej moją rękę. Ona się na mnie popatrzyła i złapała mnie za rękę. Szliśmy tak powolutku do domu Marinette. Doszliśmy po pół godzinnym spacerze. Perspektywa Adriena -Gdzie oni są? -spytała się mnie Kolneria. -Nie wiem. Spytam się Natali. - podeszłem do Natali i się jej spytałem gdzie jest Marinette i Alex. Ona odpowiedziała że dziewczyna z czerwoną sukienką wybiegła a Alex za nią. I do tej chwili nie wrócili. Podeszłem spowrotem do Korni i jej opowiedziałem wszystko co mi opowiedziała Natalia. Ona zrobiła wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia. -Jak? Przecież ona ... - nie mogła się wysłowić. -Przecież ona by nie wybiegła bez powodu. Alex musiał jej coś zrobić.-powiedziałem że złą miną. Wiem że w tamtej szkole miał opinie bad boya nie chcę by do tego wrócił. Wykorzystywał to że dziewczyny na niego lecą. A jak się nie zmienił? I zrobił jej coś? Nie chcę o tym nawet w taki sposób myśleć. Nie biegł by za nią jakby na niej mu nie zależało. -Ale co? Jesteś bratem Alexa. Co on mógł jej zrobić? -pytała się mnie wściekła brązowo włosa. -Nie wiem. W tamtej szkole to on był bad boyem więc. -nie dokończyłem bo mi przerwała. -Ale z niego świnia. -powiedziała wściekła. -Musimy ich znaleść -powiedziałem szybko po czym wybiegliśmy z mojego domu w poszukiwaniach mojego brata i Korneli Najpierw poszliśmy na ich polanne. Nie było tam ich. Szukaliśmy wszędzie ale nie w parku. Więc szybko pobiegliśmy do parku. Tam na ławce zobaczyliśmy śmiejącą się Marinette i zarumienionego Alexa. -Nasz plan był po nic. -powiedziała Korni. -Jeszcze go użyjemy. -powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. -Ale na kim? -spytała się Kornelia. -Na nich -powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. -Czyli plan nadal aktualny? -spytała się ze swoim szatańskim uśmiechem . -Tak - powiedziałem uśmiechnięty. Nasz plan polegał na tym żeby mieli wspólnie zadanie dodatkowe lub zostali po lekcjach. (+Zadanie dodatkowe inaczej dodatkowy projekt. Musisz spędzić z jedną osobą cały dzień i wykonać jakieś zadanie które zleca dana nauczycielka lub nauczyciel. ). Podeszliśmy do nich i się na niego popatrzyłem na nich z wyżutem. Była jakaś 16 więc było dużo czasu do odprowadzenia dziewczyn do domu. Miałem ochotę już walnąć się na łóżko i zasnąć. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy krzyki. -Muszę iść do toalety. -powiedziała Marinette ciągnąc za sobą Kornelie. Ja szybko z Alexem schowałaliśmy się za drzewa i się przemieniłem. Krzyki dobiegały z piekarni rodziców Marinette. Przeniesiony został ojciec Marinette. -Jestem złym ojcem. -oskarżał się sam siebie. -Jak się pan nazywa? -spytała się jakaś postać o brązowych włosach w kombinezonie podobnym do biedronsi. Tylko żółtym w czarne paski. Chyba była to pszczoła. -Jestem zły Ojciec. Pozwoliłem swojej jedynej córce iść na bal z jakimś chłopakiem. A jak coś się jej stanie? Albo on coś jej zrobi? -naprawdę było źle. Wydawał się na złego. Ale na kogo? Perspektywa Biedronki O nie! Mój tato został opętany przez akume. Władca Ciem teraz nim dyryguje. Ale nie mogę walczyć z własnym ojcem! Biłam się z myślami. Nie mogłam skrzywdzić mojego tatę. On mnie wychował. Nauczył wszystkiego czego umiem. Co mam zrobić? Rozdział 23 Jak mam go pokonać? Jeśli nie mogę z nim walczyć. -Pszczoło! Zawolałam moja kuzynkę w przebraniu super bohaterki. -Tak? -spytała się podchodząc. -Ja nie mogę. -powiedziałam z łzami w oczach. -Ale musisz. -powiedziała oddalając się do mnie a przybliżając się do Białego Wilka. -Ona nie może walczyć. -powiedziała pokazując mnie palcem. Napływały mi do oczu łzy gdy widziałam mojego tatę opętanego. To tak strasznie bolało. -Dlaczego? -spytał się ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. Widać było że też nie ma ochoty walczyć z moim ojcem. Ale dlaczego? Czy on go zna? -To jest dla niej zbyt wiele. -powiedziała do niego. Chwilę później podszedł do mnie Czarny Kot. -Co się stało? -spytał się czarny kot ocierając moje łzy. -Ja nie mogę z nim walczyć. -powiedziałam pokazując na złego ojca. (+Marii tak nie uważa lecz ona ma na imię.) -Dlaczego? -widziłam w jego oczach że było mu mnie żal. -Nie umiem. To jest dla mnie za wiele. -powiedziałam szybko. -To nie walcz. Też bym nie umiał walczyć z kilkoma osobami. Ale pamiętaj ty walczysz z Władcą Ciem a nie z osobą opętaną -powiedział po czym na mnie spojrzał i chciał odejść lecz ja go zatrzymałam. -Będę walczyć. -powiedziałam po czym ruszyłam na pole bitwy. (+jak to brzmi. Jakby ruszała na wojnę). Walczyliśmy jakieś 15 minut. A wtedy sobie przypomniałam sprawę. Muszę z nim pogadać. -Panie Dupain-Cheng dlaczego pań to robi? -spytałam się mojego opętanego ojca. -To dla mojej córki. Nie pozwolę by coś się jej stało. -mówił tak jakby smutny, zatroskany i zły. Ale na kogo? Może na Alexa? Albo na mnie? Moją głowę zalewały różne myśli. Bałam się że nie uda mi się go uratować z łap Władcy Ciem. -Nie pozwól by on odebrał ci wszystko co posiadasz. Nie pozwól oddalić od siebie swoją córkę! -krzyczałam smutna. -Jak oddalić? -nie wiedział o co mi chodzi. -W taki sposób możesz stracić jej zaufanie. Oddaj mu rzecz z akumom. -mówiłam podając mu rękę. -Dobrze- powiedział podając mi zdjęcie moje kiedy miałam 12 lat. Miałam wtedy koka. Szybko oczyściłam akume i oddałam zdjęcie już mojemu tacie który nie był opętany przez akume. -My musimy lecieć -powiedziała pszczoła. -Racja- powiedziałam znikajac z Pszczołą. Szybko weszliśmy do parku a tam w toalecie się przeminiliśmy. Szybko wróciliśmy się na miejsce z którego uciełyśmy. Tam na ławce siedzieli chłopaki. -Może ja pójdę się przebrać. -powiedziałam szybko po czym chciałam odchodzić ale złapał mnie Alex. -Ale załóż jakąś sukienkę. Wrócimy na ten bal i pokażemy Chloè kto jest lepszy -powiedział po czym się do mnie przybliżył i powiedział mi na uszko -Niech na razie nie wiedzą. -powiedział cicho. -Dobra. Teraz idę do domu się przebrać! -powiedziałam po czym szybko pobiegłam do domu. Choć sprawiło mi to malutki kłopot bo miałam buciki na obcasie. Poszłam do taty i go przytuliłam. -Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. -powiedziałam i się na niego popatrzyłam po czym szybko mi odpowiedział (mój tato) -Wiem. Ale jesteś moją jedyną córeczką w końcu zawsze będę się o ciebie martwił. -powiedział po czym mnie pocałował w czoło. -Będę pamiętać. -popatrzył się na mnie i zauważył plamę z soku pomarańczowego na mojej sukience. Rzodział 24 -Co się stało? -spytał się zdziwiony. -Chloè się stała. Była zazdrosna o Alexa i wylała na mnie sok. Ja wybiegłam a Alex tuż za mną. Nie chciał mnie zostawić. -powiedziałam spokojnie. -Jednak ten chłopak może nie jest taki zły. Ale teraz się przebieraj i wracaj na ten bal -powiedział uśmiechnięty tato. -Oni czekają na mnie w parku. -powiedziałam spokojnie. Mój tato na te słowa zrobił dziwną minę. -Oni? -spytał się pewnie myślał że chodzi o chłopaków. -Alex, Adrien i Kornelia. Adrien poszedł z Kornielią. -powiedziałam po udałam się do pokoju aby się przebrać. Założyłam na siebie piękną granatową sukienkę z srebrnym paskiem, założyłam również srebrne buciki. Raczej trampki. Ale wyglądały na eleganckie. Szybko zabrałam inną torebkę, w niej marmoladę i ciastka dla Tikki. Jak miałam wychodzić to do tej torebeczki wyleciała Tikki. Moja prze ukochana Tikki która była świadkiem jak się pocałowałam z Alexem. I jak zostałam jego dziewczyną a on moim chłopakiem. Szybko wybiegłam z domu do parku. Perspektywa Alexa Gdy rozmawiałem z Alexem poczułem ból na policzku. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem rękę Korneli. -Jak tak możesz? -spytała się mnie zdenerwowana Kornelia. -Ale co? -nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. -Jesteś wredną samolubną świnią! -krzyczała na mnie Kornelia. Może by przy najmniej powiedziała o co chodzi. Wtedy o podszedł do niej Adrien i chyba jej coś tłumaczył ale na ucho. Chwilę podeszła do mnie Kornelia i powiedziała. -Byłeś wredną i samolubną świnią. -po czym coś powiedziała Adrienowi na ucho. -O co ci chodzi? -spytałem się brązowo włosej. -O to chodzi jak traktowałeś dziewczyny w tamtym kraju. -powiedziała po czym usiadła na ławce na przeciwko tej na której ja siedziałem. -Ale to już minęło. Wtedy byłem jeszcze gupi -teraz sobie uświadomiłem jak naprawdę traktowałem tamte dziewczyny. Naprawdę źle. A jak dowie się o tym Marinette? Będzie ze mną źle. Naprawdę źle. -Jeśli tak potraktujesz Marinette to lepiej uciekaj gdzie cię nie złapię. Bo jeśli złapię ciebie w swoje ręce to już nawet Adrien nie pozna. -groziła mi Kornelia. Przyznam że się że trochę się jej bałem. Miałem wrażenie, że chce mnie udusić. Popatrzyłem się na Adriena. -Ty się na mnie nie patrz. Ja sam się jej boję. -powiedział do mnie. Ona jak usłyszała co Adrien mówi to się uśmiechnęła. Miałem wrażenie, że chce mi coś zrobić. Ale nie byłem pewien. -Jak zrobisz coś Marii to pożałujesz. -mówiła wściekła. -Ale ja ją kocham. Nic złego jej nie zrobię. -powiedziałem. Ona się tylko do mnie uśmiechnęła. -Mam taką nadzieję. -powiedziała zadowolona. Myślę że chce być pewna. W końcu ja też bym chciał być pewny że osoba z którą chodzi Adrien jest dla niego odpowiednią i go kocha. W oddali zauważyłem jak w naszym kierunku zmierza Marinette. -Marinette idzie -powiedział Adrien. -Tego tematu nie było. Chyba że chcesz żeby Marii się dowiedziała że w tamtej szkole byłeś bad boyem. -powiedziała pewną siebie -Na razie nie. Chociaż nie chcę jej okłamywać... . Spokojnie nie wydam cię. -powiedziałem do Korni. Po czy się do niej uśmiechnełem. Chwilę później ona się uśmiechnęła do mnie. -Już jestem - podeszła zadyszana Marinette. Widać że połowę drogi biegła. -Biegłaś? -spytał się Adrien. -No... tak. ... Jeszcze rozmawiałam z tatą. Musiałam znaleźć jakąś ładną sukienkę. Więc musiałam nadrobić czas biegnąc -mówiła zadyszana. -Wujek został opętany? -spytała się Korni. Ja to wiem bo z nim walczyłem ale ona może tego nie wiedzieć . -Tak -powiedziała szybko. -A czy ty nie miałaś założyć tej fioletowej sukienki? -spytała się Kornelia. -Nie mogłam jej znaleźć. -powiedziała smutna. -Ale w tej wyglądasz prze cudnie! -powiedziałem teraz ja do Marii. Na moje słowa się od razu zrumienieniła. -A z rumieńcami ci jeszcze bardziej do twarzy -powiedział Adrien. -Idziemy? -spytała się Marii, chyba nie miała ochoty słuchać jak rozmawiamy o niej i o je wyglądzie. Mam nadzieję że się na mnie z tego powodu nie obrazi. Gdy byliśmy już w limuzynie i jechaliśmy do naszej rezydencji. Weszliśmy do środka a tam powitał nas znów mój ojciec. -Witam was ponownie. Coś się stało że panna Marinette się przebrała? -widać było że jest zaskoczony że się przebrała. W tej sukience wyglądała przepięknie. Jak dla mnie w każdej sukience wygląda przepięknie. -Musiałam się przebrać ponieważ moja koleżanka z klasy Chloè córka burmistrza Francji wylała na mnie napój pomarańczowy i się lepiłam. -powiedziała Marinette -Od jakiego projektanta jest ta sukienka? -spytał się mój tato. -Od żadnego. Sama ją zaprojektowałam i uszyłam -powiedziała zachowując zimną krew. -Masz talent. Może byś przyniosła mi kiedyś kilka projektów? -spytał się mój ojciec. -Dziękuję. Może kiedyś. -powiedziała Marinette. Wtedy podeszła do nas Chloè. Popchnęła Marinette. Perspektywa Marinette Miałam już upaść ale ktoś mnie złapał. Trzymał mnie za rękę. Żebym nie upadła na zimną posackę w salonie Alexa. Rozdział 24 Złapał mnie Adrien. Od razu pomógł mi wstać. Gdy wstałam to odezwał się pan Gabriel. -Co to miało znaczyć panienko Chloè? -widać było że jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany. -Ja tylko przeszłam. A że ta niezdara nie umie ustać na nogach to się przewróciła. -powiedziała wrednie. Nie miałam się przejmować co powie pań Gabriel. Mnie obchodziło zdanie tylko mojego chłopaka no i rodziców no ale Alexa jest ważniejsze. -Jeszcze raz zrobisz coś panience Marinette to cię wyproszę z tego bankietu. -powiedział spokojnie mój ojciec. -To nie moja wina że ona jest prokraką! -powiedziała z oburzeniem. -Przestań! -powiedział Adrien. -Jak możesz bronić tą prostaczkę? Nawet nie umie dobrać stroju. -mówiła śmiejąc się że mnie. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno. Nie ważne że wyzywa mnie pustą lalka. Ale mnie ktoś obraża. Do oczu zaczęły napływać mi łzy. Alex złapał mnie za rękę a ja się na niego popatrzyłam. Popatrzył się na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Pewnie chodziło o to czy może powiedzieć że jest moim chłopakiem. Kiwnęłam głową na tak -Odczep się od niej. -powiedział Alex do Chloè. -Mogę o niej mówić co chcę. -powiedziała z obużeniem. Tato Alexa ciągle się nam przyglądał. -Nie możesz mówić to co chcesz. Może kogoś to zaboleć. A jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś o MOJEJ dziewczynie to nie będzie ci do śmiechu. -powiedział Alex podwyższonym głosem. Specjalnie podkemreślił mojej żeby zrozumiała. Perspektywa Alexa Gdy skończyłem mówić. Raczej krzyczeć ale ciiiii! Mój tato popatrzył się na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Co go dziwi? W końcu ja ją kocham a ona mnie. -A ty mi nie powiedziałeś? -spytał się Adrien. Teraz to będzie nie mały kłopot. - -Teraz ci mówię -powiedziałem. Gdy zobaczyłem na Marinette ona pękała ze śmiechu. W sumie ja też ale ja tego po sobie nie dałem poznać. -Może zatańczymy? -spytałem się Marii. Ona tylko kiwnęła głową i ruszyliśmy w stronę parkietu. W trakcie trwania wolnego tańca. -Pięknie tańczysz. - powiedziałem spokojnie patrząc w jej piękne, duże, lśniące, fiołkowe niczym fiołki, z iskierkami radości oczy. (+Więcej określeń nie było? ) -Ty mną prowadzisz -powiedziała uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko. Ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech i nadal wirowałem z Marinette po sali balowej. (+Dom Agrestów jest dość duży na kilka sal balowych itp.) Gdy skończyła się piosenka podeszliśmy do naszego stolika. Usiedliśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Tam podeszła do nas jakaś dziewczyna. Zaraz zaraz czy to nie jest Anastazja? (+Blondynka o piwnych oczach, włosy trochę za ramiona upięte w kucyk. Ubrana w zieloną sukienkę z czarną torebką nie ma gustu do ubrań) Moja była. W końcu byłem bad boyem. Ale co ona tu robi? Te myśli mi chodziły po głowie ale moje przemyślenia przerwał czyiś głos. -Alex? -spytał się dziewczęcy głos. Był pyskliwy. Nie wiem dlaczego ale nie chciałem jej słuchać. A jakby coś powiedziała Marii? -Tak -powiedziałem spokojnie. Nie dałem sobie poznać zdenerwowania. Ale chyba Marinette zauważyła jak jestem zdenerwowany. Szybko złapała mnie za rękę (Marinette). -Oooo. Ja słodko. Już następna? -mówiła z sarkazmem. -Odczep się od Marii. -powiedziałem po czym ją przytuliłem, przytuliłem ją jak najmocniej umiałem ale też delikatnie. Przytuliłem ją tak żeby się uspokoiła a wiedziałem że tego potrzebuję -Ile już tu miałeś dziewczyn? -wtedy Marii się na mnie popatrzyła wyczekującym wzrokiem. Ona nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Ja niestety wiedziałem. -Pierwsza! I odczep się od nas. -powiedziałem szybko ale zwięźle. Nie miałem ochoty z nią rozmawiać. -Co próbujesz zataić prawde? Myślisz że ona ci ufa? Pewnie nie wie kim byłeś w Anglii. -mówiła większość słów skierowała do Marinette. Fiołkowo oka szybko stała. Była trochę mniejsza od Anastazji. -Ja mu Ufam! Myślisz że obchodzi mnie to co robił w Anglii? To jest przeszłość. A ja żyję teraźniejszością. Nie mam zamiaru ciebie wysłuchiwać. Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać! Myślisz że zniszczysz nasze szczęście? Nie uda ci się. Bo my się znamy od dziecka. Więc odczep się od mnie i od Alexa. -powiedziała spokojnie. A Anastazja pacztrzyla się na Marinette jak na jakieś dziwadło. Teraz może powiedzieć jej wszystko. Tylko żeby granatowłosa dobrze zareagowała. Ja ją kocham a jeżeli ona jej coś powie i już nie będziemy razem? Co ja zrobię? Chyba się załamie. Rozdział 25 Chciałabym wam podziękować za to że tak popieraliście Alexa żeby się nie załamał. W imieniu moi. i Alexa dziękuje za to. Teraz zapraszam do czytwnia następnego rozdziału. -Alex w Anglii był bad boyem. Miał tam większość dziewczyn z naszej szkoły. -mówiła uśmiechając się szeroko. Marinette popatrzyła się na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Naprawdę nie chciałem jej mówić. Dlaczego ona musi się o tym dowiedzieć. Siedziała jakby spariżowana. Nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć i co ma zrobić. Tak naprawdę to siedziała patrząc się na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. -Marinette. Przepraszam. -powiedziałem patrząc jej w piękne ale smutne, fiołkowe oczy. Ona tylko mnie przytuliła. Nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Wolała się przytulić. Ja oddałem jej przytulas. Nie chciałem go kończyć ale musiałem. Dlaczego? Bo Władca Ciem wypuścili akume. -Odprowadzenie cię. -powiedziałem do Marinette. Ona nie chciała żeby ją odprowadzał ale może jej coś się stać. -Nie trzeba. -powiedziała po czym szybko wstała lecz ją złapłem za rękę. -Muszę. A jeżeli coś ci się stanie to sobie tego nie wybaczę. -mówiłem do niej a ona się na mnie tylko popatrzyła -No dobra. -powiedziała Marinette. Szybko ruszyliśmy do domu Marinette. Żeby była bezpieczna szliśmy krętymi uliczkami. Wtedy ktoś do nas krzyknął. -Co wy tu robicie? -była to pszczoła. -Odprowadzam Marinette do domu. Żeby sama nie musiała wracać. -powiedziałem do pszczoły. Wtedy przybiegł do nas Czarny Kot. Teraz to mi się dostanie. -Co wy tu robicie? Nie wiecie że to jest niebezpieczne? -spytał się Czarny Kot. -Muszę ją doprowadzić bezpiecznie do domu. -powiedziałem spokojnie. -Kocie ty zaprowadź chłopaka a ja zaprowadzę tą dziewczynę -powiedziała po czym złapała Marii za rękę i poleciała z nią w stronę jej domu. Wtedy Czarny Kot powiedział -Musisz się przemienić. -powiedział. Wtedy wylecial jak poparzony Klliki. -Klliki pokaż kły. -przemieniłem się w Białego Wilka. Szybko zacząłem biec w stronę gdzie słychać krzyki Spotkałem tam Biedronkę i Pszczołe. Czarny Kot szybko do mnie przybiegł. -Co tak późno? -spytał się Czarny Kot n Biedronki. -No zatrzymało mnie coś. A dokładniej to ktoś. -powiedziała patrząc się na pszczołę. -Z kim walczymy? -spytałem się. -Z zazdrośnicą. Naprawdę jest zazdrosna o jednego chłopaka. I chciała by być na miejscu tej dziewczyny.- powiedziała Pszczoła. -Jest zazdrosna o Alexa i Marinette. Widzieliście że są razem -teraz to mu na kopie. -Naprawdę? -spytała się pszczoła patrząc się na Biedronkę. -Idziemy walczyć?- spytała się Biedronka. Widać że się złościła. Ja też się złościłem ale na mojego brata który jest obecnie w stroju Czarnego Kota. Dlaczego? Bo musi wszystkim rozgadać to że chodzę z Marinette. Perspektywa Biedronki Ten kot mnie denerwuje. Czy on musi być taki upierdliwy? Czy musi ciągle gadać? Gadać o mnie i o Alexie. A Korniszon teraz dostanie za to że jeszcze się go dopytywała. Walczyliśmy ze zazdrośnicą. Była dość silna. Pod koniec walki kot miał użyć kotaklizmu. Oberwałam jakimś laserem. -Biedronko uważaj! -krzyknął Czarny Kot zanim straciłam przytomność. Perspektywa Pszczoły '-'''Biedronko uważaj! -usłyszałam i popatrzyłam się w stronę biedronki która dostała chyba laserem. Widziałam że ląduje na ziemi. Wtedy zazdrośnica podeszła do niej i chciała już zabrać jej kolczyki lecz ktoś ją powstrzymał. Był to Biały Wilk i Czarny Kot. - Nie zabierzesz jej miraculum. -powiedziałam podchodząc do niej i zabierając jej rzecz z akumom. Dlaczego tak łatwo było? Bo Biały Wilk i Czarny Kot trzymali ją. Szybko zabrałam rzecz z akumom i rozwaliłam. Akume chwyciłam w jakiś słoiczek po dżemie i go zakręciłam. Wtedy Biedronka się obudziła. -Co się stało? -spytała się zdezorientowana. -Oczyść akume -powiedziałam podając jej słoik po dżemie z akumom. Oczyściła ją szybko. Wtedy stało się coś czego żedne z nas się nie spodziewało. Biedronka zemdlała. -Szybko do mistrza Fu! -usłyszałam Czarnego Kota. Biały Wilk zabrał ją na ręce i pobiegł do mistrza fu. Rozdział 26 Perspektywa Białego Wilka Byłem z biedronką 5 minut wcześniej niż Pszczoła i Czarny Kot. -Mistrzu !-krzyczałem wchodząc do domu Mistrza Fu. Szybko przybiegł do mnie starzec który dał nam miracula. -Co tu robisz? -spytał się spokojnie pijąc herbatę ziołową. -Biedronka zemdlała po tym jak dostała laserem. -mówiłem spokojnie. Przynajmniej tak się starałem. -Połóż ją na tym -powiedział pokazując jakąś mate lub materac. Szybko ją tam położyłem. Wtedy doszli do nas Pszczoła i Czarny Kot. -Co z nią? -spytał się Czarny Kot. -Nie wiem -powiedziałem smutny. Przez chwilę nie rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę aż przyszedł mistrz -Co z nią będzie? -spytała się pszczoła. -Kim jesteś? -zapytał się mistrz mojej koleżanki w żółtym stroju w czarne paski. -Jestem pszczołą i kuzynką Biedronki. Uprzedzając pytanie. Tak. Wiem kim jest Biedronka. -powiedziała spokojnie. -Czy oni wiedzą kim jest Biedronka bez maski? -spytał się mistrz -Nie. My nie wiemy. -powiedział smutny. -A chcielibyście? -spytał się mistrz Fu -A czy Biedronka by się nie zezłościła? -spytałem się mistrza -Raczej nie. Ciągle obserwowałem ją. Odkąd uratowała te dziecko. Chcecie? -spytał jeszcze raz -Nie. -powiedział Czarny Kot. -Dlaczego? -spytał się staruszek. -Jak nam nie powiedziała. Może nie chce żebyśmy wiedzieli. -powiedział mój braciszek. Wtedy Biedronka zaczęła się wiercić. Pszczoła zaczęła płakać. -Proszę cię. -powiedziała siadając obok jej posłania. -Musisz powiedzieć jej rodzicom że śpicie u koleżanki. A wy nie długo się dowiecie kim jest Biedronka. -powiedział spokojnie. -Mirra schowaj żądło! -krzyczała pszczoła. Po chwili zniknęła jej maska. Pszczoła to Kornelia! -Idę zadzwonić. -powiedziała wybiegając. -Możemy się przemienić? -spytał się Czarny Kot. -Tak -powiedział badając Biedronkę. Szybko się przeminiliśmy. I daliśmy naszym kwami jeść. Dla mojego kwami było ciężej znaliść jedzenie ale w końcu coś wygrzebaliśmy. Gdy już mój kwami zjadł, szybko przybiegła do nas Kornelia -Co wy tu robicie? -spytała się zdziwiona Kornelia. -Przyszliśmy z tobą. Ja to Biały Wilk a ten tu to Czarny Kot -powiedziałem pokazując Adriena. -Muszę iść do ... Yy a tak Biedronki -powiedziała. Pewnie chciała powiedzieć jej imię ale się zatrzymała. Szybko wbiegła do pokoju gdzie leżała Biedronka. Wtedy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Szybko poleciał tam Mistrz Fu. Wtedy podbiegła do nas Kornelia. -Tikki choć tu -powiedziała po czym przyleciała do nas jakaś kwami. -Ja jestem kwami Biedronki. Nazywam się Tikki. Który z was to Adrien? -spytała się kwami przypominająca Biedronkę. -To ja -powiedział mój brat bliźniak. -Chodź za mną. -powiedziała kropkowana Kwami biedronki. '''Perspektywa Adriena' Gdy kwami powiedziała że mam za nią iść serce biło mi jak szalone. -Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? -spytałem się Tikki (+taka ciekawostka chciałam napisać Marinette zamiast Tikki ale to na marginesie) -Nie możesz jej podrywać! Jasne? Bo inaczej znów przeżyje szok. -mówiła czerwona kwami -No Okej. No chyba się zakochałem w Korneli. Mogę do niej wejść? Kim ona jest? -pytałem się. Miałem nadzieję że w końcu się dowiem. -Możesz wejść. Ale pamiętaj jak przeżyje znów szok może zemdleć. -powiedziała otwierając drzwi do pokoju gdzie była Biedronka bez maski. Spała. Była przykryta po czubek głowy. Usiadłem obok materacu i czekałem aż się obudzi. Wtedy wszedł do sali Alex. -Kim ona jest? -spytał się siadając obok mnie. -Nie wiem. Czekam aż się obudzi. Czekasz że mną? A no i pamiętaj że jak przeżyje szok to znów zemdleje. Więc spokojnie -powiedziałem uśmiechając się. Siedzieliśmy tam już godzinę. Powoli przysypialiśmy ale usłyszałem cichutki głosik. -Co wy tu robicie? -spytała się delikatnie dziewczyna. Rozdział 27 -Czekamy aż się obudzisz. -powiedziałem wtedy spojrzałem na twarz dziewczyny. Biedronka bez maski to Marinette. -Marinette? -powiedział Alex siedząc obok mnie. -Tak? -spytała się nie pewnie. -Ty jesteś Biedronką? - spytał się Alex. Nie ukrywałem zdziwienia. -Skąd wiesz? Co ja tu robię? Co wy tu robicie? -nie może przeżyć szoku. -Dostałeś laserem id tej babki. Musiałeś siły odnowić i dlatego spałaś. My czekaliśmy aż się obudzisz. -powiedziałem spokojnie. -A gdzie są? -nie skończyła powiedzieć bo przerwała jej Tikki -Biały Wilk i Czarny Kot? Siedzą przed tobą. -powiedziała spokojnie podlatując do Marinette. -Ja jestem Czarnym Kotem . -powiedziałem -A ja Białym Wilkiem - powiedział mój bliźniak o niebieskich oczach. Marinette tylko wyszczeżyła oczy. -Mogę pogadać z Alexem? Na osobności? -spytała się Marii. Nie zdziwiło mnie to. Perspektywa Marinette Siedziałam na swoim posłaniu. Popatrzyłam się w oczy Alexowi. Gdy on popatrzył w moje oczy od razu spuściłam głowę. -Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? -spytałam się że spuszczoną głową. -Ale co? -spytał się. -Że byłeś bad boyem. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? -pytałam się z łzami w oczach. Tak naprawdę to bałam się odpowiedzi. A jeżeli ją byłam tylko jego zabawką? Nie czuję do mnie nic? -Bałem się -powiedział cicho. -Czego? -nie dałam mu za wygraną chce dowiedzieć się prawdy -Że nie będziesz chciała mnie znać. Nie będziesz chciała że mną być. ... Marinette ja cię kocham! Od malutkiego. Ale wtedy bałem się ci wyznać moje uczucia. Bałem się że mnie odrzucisz -powiedział z łzami w oczach. Ale podniósł mój podbródek żebym mu popatrzyła mu w jego niebieskie oczy. Patrzyliśmy tak przez chwilę. Z łzami w oczach. -Ufasz mi? -spytał się mnie. -Tak -powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy. Przybliżył się do mnie i się pocałowaliśmy. Wtedy do mojego pokoju weszli Kornelia i Adrien. Nie zwracaliśmy na nich uwagi. Liczyłam się tylko ja i Alex. Cały świat nas nie obchodził. Ja kocham go a on kocha mnie. Był to długi namiętny, delikatny ale pełen uczuć pocałunek. -Kocham cię -powiedział kończąc nasz pocałunek. -Ja ciebie też. -powiedziałam po czym próbowałam wstać. Nie wychodziło to mi. Dlaczego? Bo moje nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Gdy już stałam straciłam równowagę i miałam upaść ale Alex mnie złapał. -Musisz uważać -powiedział kładąc mnie na moje posłanie. Wtedy odezwała się Kornelia -Jak się czujesz? -spytata podchodząc do mojego "łóżka" o ile mogę go tak nazywać. -Dobrze. -powiedziałam zasypiając. Perspektywa Alexa Czy ona zasypia? Pewnie jest zmęczona. -Dobranoc Marii -powiedziałem całując ją w czoło. Gdy się od niej oddaliłem zobaczyłem jak się uśmiecha przez sen. Wyglądała przepięknie. -Jak się ona czuje? -spytał nas Mistrz Fu -Dobrze. Ale ma problem z wstawaniem i chodzeniem. Ogólnie łapaniem równowagi -powiedziałem do starca. -Chłopaki możecie już iść. -powiedział do nas Mistrz fu. -A mogli by zostać? Może się przyda pomoc przy Marinette. Chyba będzie trzeba nad nią czuwać. -powiedziała Kornelia. -Ja bym wolał zostać. -powiedziałem do mistrza Fu -Pewnie będzie miała koszmary trzeba będzie ją uspokoić. -powiedział Adrien spokojnym tonem głosu. -Możecie zostać. .. Alex czy ty chodzisz z Marinette? -spytał się mnie. Ja na odpowiedź pokiwałem głową. On się do mnie uśmiechnął. -Będziesz miał pierwszą wartę. -powiedział po cz odszedł. Wszyscy wyszli do swoich pokojów. Ja zostałem w pokoju gdzie spała Marinette. Wyglądała tak uroczo, bezbronnie i niewinnie. Była taka spokojna kiedy spała. Chwilę później jej policzki stały się mokre od łez. Wierciła się i czasem mówiła jakieś słowa. Zacząłem ją budzić. Gdy otworzyła swoje piękne oczy zaczęła płakać. -Co ci się śniło? -spytałem się mojej ukochanej -Że tam byłeś ty i inni ludzie. Miałam wybrać kogo mam obronić. Nie umiałam wybrać. Prosiłam żeby puścił was wolno. Ale on nie chciał nikogo uwolnić musiałam wybrać. Wybrałam bezpieczeństwo ludzi. A wtedy ty zmieniłeś. Bałam się że już nigdy cię już nigdy nie zobaczę. -mówiła przez łzy. Ona naprawdę to tak przeżywała. Teraz wiem że jest to dla niej trudne. -Nie bój się. A jeśli nawet to musisz wybrać bezpieczeństwo innych. Oni też mają rodzinę, dzieci których kochają. My jesteśmy żeby ich chronić. -powiedziałem do niej przytulając ją. Wtedy Marinette wtulona we mnie zasneła. Wyglądała tak uroczo. Próbowałem ją ułożyć na jej materacu lecz nie udawało mi się. Kiedy się poddałem usiadłem na podłodze. Oczywiście trzymałem na rękach Marinette. I też zasnęłem ale na siedząco Rozdział28 Perspektywa Mistrza Fu Gdy weszłem do pokoju gdzie była Marinette zobaczyłem jak Marinette trzyma śpiący Alex. Śmiesznie to wyglądało. Postanowiłem ich nie budzić. Ale musiałem przenieść ich na posłanie do spania. Ale jak? Wiem. Po prostu ich tam przeteleporytowałem. (+Miał taką maszynkę). Ciągle spali. Więc ich nie budziłem i poszłem spać do swojego pokoju. Perspektywa Alexa Jak się obudziłem zobaczyłem że Marinette nadal śpi. Nie chciałem jej obudzić więc nie mogłem za bardzo się ruszać. Obudziła się chwilę po mnie. -Tikki dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Jest przecież 10. -mówiła zaspana Marinette. -Ja nie jestem Tikki. I nie obudziłem cię ponieważ tak słodko spałaś i jest sobota a ty musisz odpoczywać. -powiedziałem spokojnie. -Alex! -powiedziała zdziwiony głosem po czym się zarumieniła. Miała odcień dorosłego pomidora. -Wstydzisz się mnie? -spytem się niej udawając smutnego. -Troszkę. Ale to nie zmienia żadnego faktu. -powiedziała wstając. -Jakich faktów? -spytałem się mojej ukochanej. -Że cię kocham i.. teraz zgaduj -powiedziała uśmiechając się szyderczo. -Że jesteś moją dziewczyną. -powiedziałem wstając. -Zgadłeś -powiedziała wstając. -To co teraz robimy? -spytałem się ścieląc łóżko o ile można to tak nazwać. -Ja pójdę do domu. -powiedziałam po czym się przemieniła w Biedronka i chciała uciec. -Musisz powiedzieć mistrzowi - powiedziałem do mojej ukochanej, fiolkowookiej dziewczyny -No dobrze -powiedziała wychodząc z pokoju do kuchni gdzie przebywał mistrz fu. ... -Mogę iść -powiedziała wychodząc z kuchni a wchodząc do pokoju. Teraz to się zdziwiłem. -Do zoba! -krzyknąłem kiedy wychodziła przez okno. Kilka lat później. Mam 20 lat a Marii ma jeszcze 19. Dlaczego? Bo dopiero jutro ma urodziny. Na jej urodzinach chcę ją spytać czy zostanie moją żoną. Ale zamiast dać jej zwykłego pierścionka kupiłem jej magiczny naszyjnik. Tak naprawdę to jest nowoczesny naszyjnik a nie magiczny. Przesłałem tam kilka naszych wspólnych zdjęć. Są tam zdjęcia gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Nastolatkami itp. Są tam też nasze filmiki. Jest tam również podobny do kalendarza takie coś. Są tam zapisane kiedy dowiedziałem się że jest Biedronką. Ogólnie wspomnienia. Jest tam też taki pamiętnik. Do tego jest identyczny pierścionek, bransoletka. Kupiłem jeszcze kilka takich zestawów. Nie wiem po co. Może dla dzieci. Lub coś takiego. Mieszkam razem z Adrienem. Ponieważ mieliśmy dość naszego ojca. Adrien też chce się oświadczyć Korneli. A no właśnie Kornelia i Adrien od 3 lat są razem. Ja z Marinette jest że mną 3,5 roku. -Idziemy? -spytał się mnie Adrian. -No tak -powiedziałem mało pewny siebie. Gdzie idziemy? Idziemy do jubilera. Dlaczego? Ponieważ musimy kupić coś Marinette na urodziny. Oczywiście Adrien nie wie że planuje oświadczyć się Marii. O tym wie tylko Plagg, Tikki i Klliki. A no właśnie Mirra chodzi z Kllikim a Plagg z Tikki. Ja mam zamiar kupić Marinette jakąś brożkę. Ale taką zwyczajną że zdjęciem naszej czwórki ale jako superbohaterów. Jak powie się jakieś magiczne słowo takie jak "Pokaż mi moją przeszłoś" znikną nasze maski. A pojawi się napis "Od początku powinniśmy o sobie wiedzieć". Skąd to wezmę? Za mówiłem u mistrza fu. On umie robić takie rzeczy. Teraz to idziemy naprawdę żeby Adrien kupił prezent bo zapomniał. -Może tą? -spytał się mnie pokazując mi pozytywkę. Była cała czarna a w środku była czerwona baletnica. -Powinna się jej spodobać -powiedziałem miło się uśmiechając. Adrien kupił pozytywkę i pierścionek zaręczynowy. Dla kogo? Oczywiście że dla Korneli. -Musimy iść spać -powiedziałem wchodząc do pokoju. Od razu się przemieniłem i pobiegłem po dachach do mistrza fu. Po brożkę. Szybko doszłem na miejsce dałem mistrzowi pieniądze. Zabrałem brożkę i się przemieniłem. Podszedłem do sklepu i kupiłem kilka pudełek i papierów ozdobnych. Bardzo chciałem żeby wszystko wypadło po mojej myśli. Pobiegłem do domu z zakupami szybko zapakowałem podarunki i zasnęłem. Rozdział 29 Perspektywa Marinette Gdy już się ubrałam w piękną czarną sukienkę z czerwoną kokardą w tali, do tego marynarkę. Tikki mi przygotowała. Uczesała mnie w pięknego koka i dała czerwone szpilki. Szybko założyłam je i wyszłam do restauracji gdzie miałam się spotkać ze przyjaciółmi z okazji moich 20 urodzin. Gdy doszłam tam zobaczyłam jak Adrien rozmawia z Kornelią -Tak! -usłyszałam jak krzyczy Kornelia a Alex bije im Brawo. Gdy podeszłam do nich Kornelia mi opowiedziała na co się zgodziła. Adrien spytał się jej czy za nią wyjdzie. -Gratulacje. -powiedziałam siadając obok Alexa. Podał mi on małe pudełeczko. Otworzyłam je a tam była piękna brożka o kolorze srebrnym. Szybko ją wyciągnąłem z pudełka i uważnie obejrzałam w końcu udało mi się ją otworzyć. Było tam zdjęcie nas jako superbohaterów -Powiedz "Pokaż mi moją przeszłość" -powiedział Alex. -Pokaż mi moją przeszłość -wtedy nasze maski zniknęły. A pojawił się napis "Od początku powinniśmy o sobie wiedzieć". Gdy to przeczytałam od razu się uśmiechnęłam. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze długo. Adrien dał mi czarna pozytywkę z czerwoną baletnica w środku. A Kornelia dała mi piękny czerwony album w czarne kropki. W środku były wszystkie wypiski z bloga Aly. Informacje o Biedronce i wszystkie zdjęcia zrobione biedrące i Marinette. Był to piękny prezent. Kiedy miałam już iść zatrzymał mnie Alex. -Czy wyjdziesz za mnie. -spytał się prosto z mostu. Widziałam w jego oczach strach przed od trąceniem. Na odpowiedź kiwnełam głową. Oczywiście że na tak. Kornelia z Adrienem to nagrywali. Wtedy Alex dał mi Piękny naszyjnik o kształcie serca i pierścionek do kompletu. Nie powiem już o bransoletce. Alex pokazał mi co tam jest. Wszystkie moje wspomnienia. Zdjęcia i moje filmiki. Miesiąc później Dzisiaj moje i Korneli wesele. Dlaczego obydwie? Bo mieliśmy tego samego dnia oswiatczyny. A tak naprawdę to sobie to ubzuraliśmy. Ja miałam białą sukienkę z czerwonymi kwiatkami. A Kornelia ma identyczną sukienkę jak ja tylko że ma złote kwiatki. Założyłem mój zaręczynowy naszyjnik i byłam już gotowa . Na naszym weselu był Mistrz fu i Weij (+dobrze napisałam? ). Nasze kwami i nasza cała rodzina. Nawet ojciec Adriena i Alexa. Gdy wymieniliśmy się obrączkami mojej mamie poleciały łzy szczęścia. Na weselu świetnie się bawiłam. Było cudownie. Rok później -Zaczyna się -powiedziałam. Zaczęłam jęczeć z bólu. Dzisiaj miałam urodzić moje dziecko. Kilka godzin później. Urodziłam synka. Miał fiołkowe oczy jak ja. I kilka granatowych włosów na głowie. -Będzie taki jak mamusia -powiedział Alex całując mnie w czoło. -I mądry jak tatuś -powiedziałam uśmiechając się do Alexa. Wtedy mój bez imienny synuś zaczął płakać. -Ej ! -powiedział Alex. Ja wtedy zaczęłam się śmiać. -Jak go nazwiemy? -spytałam się Alexa -Może .... Pamiętasz te imię? -spytał się mnie -Mat. Inaczej Mateusz ale będziemy na niego mówić Mat. -powiedziałam uśmiechając się do mojego męża. -Piękne imię. -powiedział pi czym szybko zabrał mi mojego synka z moich rąk a sam go tak trzymał. Kołysał się z nim kilkanaście minut wtedy lekarz powiedział że mogę iść już z synkiem do domu. Szybko zabraliśmy się i wróciliśmy do domu. Mieszkaliśmy w bliźniaku(+jest taki rodzaj domu). Dzielimy ten dom z Kornelią i Adrienem. Gdy doszliśmy do domu powitali nas nasi sąsiedzi. -Ale słodki -powiedziała Kornelia głaszcząc się po brzuchu. Też była w ciąży ale dziecko miało się urodzić dopiero za tydzień. -A co próbowałaś go? -spytał się Adrien. Na to ja i Alex się za śmialiśmy. Wtedy Kornelia dostała bólów. -Chyba zaczynam rodzić. -powiedziała -Alex zawieź ich do szpitala. Będzie wcześniak. -powiedziałam uspokając Kornelia. Wróciła późno w nocy z dziewczynką. O fiolkowych oczach i bląd włosach. -Ale śliczna -mówiłam kołysając się z Matim. -Nazywa się Nadia -powiedziała Kornelia. Wtedy z auta wyszedł Alex. -Adrien zemdlał. Musi zostać w szpitalu aż się uspokoi -powiedział drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. I tym akcentem kończę to opowiadanie. Może kiedyś będę pisać o przygodach Mata i Nadii? Nie wiadomo. To zależy od mojej wyobraźni. Bardzo dziękuje wszystkim którzy komentowali te opowiadanie. Zauważyłam że Te opko ma więcej komentarzy niż pierwsze. Dziękuje. Życze miłego dziąka. Mam juś pomysł na następne opko tylko muszę je jakoś ładnie napisać i zaprezentować. Moze dzisiaj wstawie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania